


Family Obligations

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Series: Together [2]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Hiromasa Whump, Hiromasa’s backstory, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: After the defeat of Seimei’s former lover, Hiromasa didn’t know what to think.  Luckily, the Mikado and guards have no time for their dithering and work together to reunite the two Guardians.And then walks in Hiromasa’s mother.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa (Onmyoji), Minamoto no Hiromasa/ OC
Series: Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Family Obligations

Hiromasa watched as the snow fell on the white stones of the courtyard. His mind could not accept that it had only been a month since Madire’s defeat. Only a month. 

“My Lord?” one of the other advisors touched Hiromasa’s sleeve. 

Hiromasa glanced back at the court advisors and ministers who stared at him. Hiromasa glanced at the gilded screen. “As you wish,” he said bowing his head to the emperor, before turning back to stare at the falling snow. 

There was an awkward pause as the rest of the room looked at Hiromasa embarrassed. The Mikado finally motioned and the room emptied. 

“Hiromasa,” the Mikado called softly. 

The young court advisor turned and noticed everyone had left. The Mikado sighed and stepped out from behind the screen. “The preparations for the banquet do not hold your attention this afternoon,” he stated taking a seat next to Hiromasa. 

“There is no need for this banquet,” Hiromasa shrugged. 

“I wish to honor you and Abe no Seimei for your victory, Hiromasa. The people of the city wish to honor you.” 

“It is not necessary. We were doing our duty as Guardians.” Hiromasa sounded tired. 

The Mikado shook his head. “I worry about you, Hiromasa. You have been so quiet since your return to court. You did not return before you were recovered, did you?” 

Hiromasa closed his eyes, Maka and the rest of his staff certainly though so. But he had overridden their concerns. He needed to be at court. It was his duty. And duty was all he had left. 

“No, I am well.” Hiromasa answered. 

The Mikado studied the younger man. Hiromasa was always slim, but with all the weight he had lost in the last month, he was gaunt. The dark shadows under his eyes and the paleness of his skin made him seem ethereal. “I haven’t seen Abe no Seimei recently. Is he well?” 

At Hiromasa’s silence, the Mikado sighed. Hiromasa hadn’t heard from Seimei either. The Mikado had sent several dozen messengers to Seimei’s house, but each returned to the palace without success. The gates of Abe no Seimei’s house opened for no one. 

After Madire’s defeat, Abe no Seimei had carried Hiromasa to his house. The Mikado and the others watched as Seimei, covered in his own blood, hover over his mother and Mitsu as the women tended Hiromasa’s injuries. Once Hiromasa was stabilized, Seimei’s mother had tried to compel Seimei to rest, but Seimei had gone out into the city and single handedly rebuilt it. When he returned the next morning, there was no trace of the demon uprising. All the houses were rebuilt, and the palace gleamed, as it hadn’t since it had been built. Even the white stones of the courtyard had been scrubbed until they were as bright as the moon. 

The Mikado did not return to his palace right away. That evening, when Hiromasa woke up, the Mikado sat with him and tried to convince him to take the position of Right Minister. Hiromasa quietly demurred, but promised to draw up a list of loyal and intelligent men who would do well in the vacated posts. The Mikado was impressed by Hiromasa’s humility, and was about to tell him so when Seimei arrived. 

The Mikado closed his eyes at the memory. He had been facing Hiromasa when the onmyoji arrived. Seimei’s face was filled with concern and emotion. Hiromasa looked at him, then slowly looked away. Seimei turned ashen. The Mikado didn’t remember the rest of the evening. Only that Hiromasa had left at some point and he and the rest of the palace survivors had found themselves outside Seimei’s gate on their way home. Since then no one had seen of heard from Seimei. 

“I am surprised,” the Mikado said lightly. “I thought that you are… close.” 

“Once, perhaps,” Hiromasa said very, very softly. “But not anymore.” 

“Really, what changed?” 

Hiromasa opened his eyes and looked back at the snow covering the white stones. “I failed him. I failed and betrayed him.” 

“I can not believe that is true.” The Mikado scoffed. “You are a good man, Hiromasa. Have you tried speaking with him?” 

Hiromasa shook his head. 

“Why not?” 

“It is too late,” Hiromasa said wearily. “I can not forgive myself, and I am sure he can not forgive my faithlessness easily.” 

The Mikado only shook his head. “Hiromasa, speak with him.” He stood up. “You did not see him when he brought you from the palace. I did. Speak with him.” He turned and walked out leaving Hiromasa alone. 

  
  


“Teridata?” the Mikado said softly. 

Teridata appeared quickly. 

“I wish to visit Abe no Seimei, but quietly.” 

Teridata smiled and helped the Mikado through the secret passageways. As one of the survivors, Teridata had been waiting nervously for the two Guardians to reconcile. Now it seemed that the wheel was finally moving again. 

  
  


Hiromasa walked through the crowded corridors like a ghost. Conversation stopped and people allowed him to pass. All eyes followed him as he made his way to the curtained room where he would dine while watching the Mikado’s courtesans perform. Hiromasa was oblivious as he wished he were far, far away. But again, duty dictated that he attend, so he attended. 

Hiromasa froze when he stepped into the curtained room. The front curtain hadn’t been raised yet, so he was completely unprepared for the sight of Abe no Seimei sitting on a cushion at a low table. 

Hiromasa and Seimei looked at each other awkwardly. “The Mikado paid me a visit this afternoon.” Seimei said after a time. “I thought he was going to have Teridata tear down my gate if I didn’t receive him.” 

“Oh,” Hiromasa stared at Seimei. The omiyoji’s skin still had a radiant sheen. He was perfectly attired in a brilliant blue over robe with intricately folded white under robes. His hair was pulled back in a very proper black headdress. His smile didn’t quite reach his dull eyes, but they were still beautiful and filled with mystery. Hiromasa took a calming breath, but was further undone when he smelled the fresh, green smell that was uniquely Seimei. “I didn’t think you would come.” 

Seimei’s face tightened slightly as though pained. “The Mikado told me this banquet was being held in your honor. How could I not come?” 

“It is being held to honor both of us.” Hiromasa edged into the room, eager to be near the man he loved so dearly. 

“He did not see fit to tell me that.” Seimei stood. 

Hiromasa looked surprised. “Where are you going?” 

“I have made you uncomfortable.” Seimei explained, arranging his robe to leave. “I will leave.” 

“No,” Hiromasa shook his head. “Stay. It would be discourteous to leave now.” 

“I would rather be discourteous to the Mikado then to bring you discomfort.” Seimei bowed and turned to the door. 

“Seimei.” The court advisor’s voice was soft as his heart beat quickly “Stay.” 

Seimei faced him slowly. “Do you want me to?” 

Hiromasa sat down and motioned for the other to sit next to him. He filled their sake bowls. Their fingers touched lightly as Seimei took the offered bowl. Seimei’s eyes raised and Hiromasa let go of the bowl. Hiromasa’s eyes followed the bowl as Seimei brought it to his lips slowly. As Seimei sipped the warm liquid, Hiromasa breathing hitched slightly. The heat between them was almost overwhelming. Seimei brought the bowl down and reached out to touch Hiromasa. Hiromasa drew back and looked away sharply. 

Seimei hesitated for a second, then motioned at the curtain. It raised itself slowly. Their room was next the Mikado. The musicians played softly as one of the court poets recited some of his work. People laughed and spoke enthusiastically all around them. Serving girls rushed into their room to put plates of food on their table. 

“Have you been well?” Seimei asked after the serving girls had left. 

Hiromasa’s voice was stuck in his throat. How could he answer that? 

Seimei glanced at him from the edge of his vision. 

“The snow fall has been beautiful lately.” Hiromasa forced the words out. 

Seimei’s shoulder seemed to sag. “Yes, Mitsu believes this winter will be much colder than last.” 

“Oh?” 

“But to her, every winter is colder than the one before it.” Seimei’s voice was light and almost normal. 

“Yes, I guess it would be for her.” Hiromasa sipped more of his sake. 

Seimei deliberately dished out the food onto their plates. Hiromasa looked ill as he took his plate. 

“And how is your mother?” Hiromasa asked formally. 

Seimei smiled slightly. “She returned to her home a few weeks ago. She dislikes the city.” Seimei took a bite of the food on his plate. “This is very good,” he said. It could have been ashes for all he could taste, but he wanted Hiromasa to eat. 

Hiromasa toyed with his food. “I’m sure.” 

“I was pleased that the Mikado promoted Teridata. He is a very brave and loyal retainer.” 

“Yes, he is.” Hiromasa put down his plate. Seimei refilled his bowl and lifted it to him. Hiromasa’s fingers shook slightly as he traced Seimei’s with just the tips. The bowl fell unnoticed as Hiromasa’s thumbs brushed against the soft skin of Seimei’s inner wrist. 

“There is a new moon out tomorrow night, Hiromasa. Will you come to watch it rise?” The onmyoji’s voice was light, but there was just a trace of something deeper in it. 

Hiromasa turned to him; “You would want me to…” 

“Of course I do,” Seimei whispered as he closed his hands around Hiromasa’s. 

Hiromasa looked at Seimei. 

“I can’t undo what I did, Hiromasa. I can not be something I am not.” 

“I know.” 

Seimei bowed his head and Hiromasa pulled him closer. 

“Mei…” 

Whatever Hiromasa was going to say was drowned out by the sudden rushing arrival of a large party. Hiromasa looked away from Seimei and blanched. Seimei sensed the mood change and looked up. He looked from Hiromasa’s white face to a group of people who were coming towards them. “Hiro?” 

Hiromasa stood just as the party arrived at the doorway to the room. The servants opened the door quickly. A large, austere looking woman walked in. Her face was vaguely displeased as she looked around the small room. 

“Lady Minamoto,” Hiromasa said bowing low. 

The woman’s eyes came to rest of Hiromasa. Seimei clearly saw a look of distaste that tightened the dark eyes for a second before disappearing. 

“Hiromasa,” the woman bowed her head very slightly. 

“Lady Minamoto, may I present Abe no Seimei,” Hiromasa said motioning to Seimei. Seimei’s forced his face to stay congenial as the woman smiled politely at him. “Lord Abe, this is Lady Minamoto, my mother.” 

Seimei didn’t let the shock show on his face when he bowed slightly. This woman was Hiromasa’s mother?! “Welcome to the Capital, Lady.” Seimei’s smiled grew. 

“Thank you,” Lady Minamoto bowed respectfully. She obviously knew that Seimei outranked her, but was unsure exactly what his rank at court was. 

“Please, my lady, you must be weary.” Hiromasa motioned to the servants who rushed to bring extra cushions and food. “Join us.” 

The lady nodded slightly. The other members of her entourage walked into the room. Hiromasa looked at them and smiled nervously. 

“Kaze, this is Hiromasa,” the lady said to a richly dressed man who looked around the room with bright eyes. He seemed several years older than Hiromasa, and carried an air of sophistication that made his seem more a member of court than a visitor from a far away province. “Hiromasa, this is Kaze Hinata and his sister Kaide.” A delicate looking young woman shuffled in the room, her eyes downcast. She was very beautiful, but Seimei thought she might shatter at the softest sound. 

“Lord Minamoto,” Kaze said bowing low. “It is a great honor to meet you. Governor Suki speaks well of you.” 

Hiromasa blushed at the praise. “Please, please, do not stand on ceremony. Join us.” Hiromasa glanced very quickly at Seimei, his eyes panicked. 

Seimei understood. “Yes, please join us.” 

Lady Minamoto sat down deliberately. Kaze shot Hiromasa a friendly smile as he and a maid helped his sister sit. Seimei poured tea and sake as Hiromasa spoke to the serving people. “I trust your journey was not unduly uncomfortable.” Seimei said gracefully. 

“It was tolerable,” Lady Minamoto answered, still trying to figure out Seimei’s standing. 

”I found it quite lovely,” Kaze smiled. “The snow is already deep in the North, so coming South was refreshing.” 

“Is this your first time visiting the capital?” Seimei asked. 

“Yes,” Kaze nodded, looking at the dancers. “When Lady Minamoto invited us, I was humbled at the honor she was bestowing on us. Hiromasa is a legend in Seike, the city we are from. When we heard he was a Guardian of the great city, my sister and I had wanted to drop everything to see him, but we understood that he was very busy with his new responsibilities.” 

“Are you familiar with this position of Guardian?” Lady Minamoto’s eyes bore into Seimei’s. 

“Of course, Lady. It is a very important position here.” Seimei forced a pleasant smile. 

The lady seemed to consider this. “I have heard that it is an old position.” 

“It is.” Seimei leaned into her slightly. “It has been said that whomever holds the position of Guardian has the ear of the Mikado.” 

The lady seemed suitably impressed. “When I heard that the Mikado had conferred the position on Hiromasa, I doubted his ability to adequately discharge the duty given to him.” 

Seimei didn’t allow his anger to show. “But as you are now attending a banquet in his honor, your concerns have been proven unfounded.” 

“Perhaps,” the lady looked away from Seimei and looked to the musicians. “But I hear there is another Guardian.” 

“I assure you, Lord Minamoto is more than equal to the other Guardian.” Seimei allowed his smile to grow brighter. 

The lady was quiet as she considered his words. 

“Lady Minamoto has ever been concerned with Hiromasa’s prospects at court,” Kaze said softly. “Hers is a mother’s worry.” 

_I bet._ Seimei thought sourly. “Of course.” Kaze’s casual use of Hiromasa’s given name was annoying. 

Hiromasa entered the room, slightly breathless. “I have had your baggage sent to my house, My Lady. The Mikado has allowed us the use of his palanquins for our return home.” 

Lady Minamoto raised an eyebrow. “The Mikado?” she asked, obviously doubting him. 

Hiromasa lowered his eyes slightly as he sat down, her derision hitting him visibly. 

Seimei’s eyes tightened slightly. He loathed her. 

Serving girls came in and quickly exchanged plates and brought hot food. Hiromasa hurried to refill all the cups. “How is Governor Suki?” 

Minamoto’s mother ignored him. 

“The governor is well,” Kaze said after a moment. “After the drought this summer, there was some concern that the festival would be cancelled or diminished, but the good governor reworked the festival with the help of a party of commoners and nobles alike and sponsored a festival of unusual magnificence. It was a refreshing change from past festivals.” 

Hiromasa smiled brightly, “That is good to hear. I know he was concerned.” Hiromasa turned to say something to Seimei, but caught himself and looked down, his smiled fading. 

Kaze watched the exchanged with interest. Seimei’s face was a nonchalant as he looked at the entertainers. “Perhaps next fall you will attend the festival.” Kaze said pleasantly. 

“Hiromasa’s duty is here at the capital,” Lady Minamoto said flatly. 

“But not all of life is duty, great lady,” Kaze laughed. Lady Minamoto looked coldly at Hiromasa as if daring him to chose between her words and Kaze’s. 

Hiromasa stilled as he sat up straighter. “Hinata, my mother is correct, I must stay here and fulfill my duty to the capital.” 

Seimei fought back the urge to do something vile to the cold bitch. But Hiromasa’s downcast eyes warned him to hold back… until Hiromasa was out of sight. The lady nodded and started eating. 

Kaze also started eating. “Life at the Capital must be very rewarding, Hiromasa. I would find it hard to never return to the place of my birth.” 

“There are great rewards from doing one’s duty.” Hiromasa said automatically. 

“Yes, of course,” Kaze agreed. 

Seimei’s skin crawled as he watched Hiromasa attend to his mother. There was nothing loving or even approving in her gestures. Every mannerism she had seemed to be designed to make her son feel inadequate. And judging from his stiff movements, she was clearly conveying her opinions to him. And Kaze’s familiarity with Hiromasa was nauseating. Seimei hoped that they would not say for very long. 

The door opened and the Mikado stepped in with Teridata. 

Lady Minamoto’s eyes widened as she, Kaze, Kaide, and Kaide’s maid turned and bowed low. Hiromasa looked at them for a second as he bowed quickly. 

Seimei smiled. Hiromasa must be considerably flustered for him to have delayed bowing to the Mikado. The Mikado looked at Seimei, his eyes questioning. Seimei shrugged. 

The Mikado had spoken at some length about Hiromasa that afternoon. There was nothing that would bring the Mikado more pleasure than to bring them back together. He did not understand his court advisor’s confession and the onmyoji hadn’t even tried to explain what had happened, but the Mikado _knew_ the rift between the two must be mended. And quickly. 

“Hiromasa!” The Mikado smiled. “Abe no Seimei. I am pleased we were able to come. Please, who are your guests?” 

“Your Greatness,” Hiromasa said formally. “This is the Lady Minamoto.” 

The Mikado frowned slightly at Hiromasa’s use of the lady’s formal title. “Oh, Lady, you have given this nation a great gift. Under Hiromasa’s watch, my capital is peaceful.” 

“Your words are too kind.” Lady Minamoto demurred. 

“On the contrary,” Seimei’s eyes flashed as he smiled brightly. “The Mikado only speaks the truth. I foresee a long period of tranquillity.” 

“That is very good to hear, very good.” The Mikado smiled at Seimei’s news. “No one reads the stars with more accuracy than you.” 

Seimei smirked slightly. 

“But who are the rest of your guests, Hiromasa?” the Mikado asked politely. 

“This is Kaze Hinata and his sister, Kaide.” Hiromasa introduced quickly. 

“Kaide is Hiromasa’s betrothed,” Lady Minamoto said quickly. 

The Mikado blinked rapidly for a few seconds. Hiromasa paled and looked as though he was going to pass out. He stole a quick glance at Seimei. 

Seimei’s expression didn’t change. 

“I hadn’t known Hiromasa was betrothed.” The Mikado recovered, his smile fading as he looked at Seimei. “Hiromasa?” 

Hiromasa looked at the ground. 

“He is,” Lady Minamoto answered for him. “If it so pleases you,” she bowed again. 

The Mikado looked again at Seimei then at Hiromasa. “Hiromasa’s happiness pleases me, Lady.” 

Lady Minamoto smile was touched with malice. “Then my son has your blessing?” she pressed. 

The Mikado looked at Hiromasa for some hint, but the tall man didn’t look up. The Mikado looked at Seimei. 

“Of course the Mikado will give his blessing when Lord Minamoto asks for it formally.” Hiromasa seemed to flinch at Seimei’s formality. 

The Mikado’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. I must let you return to your meal. Lord Abe, would you accompany me for a moment?” 

“Actually, I must return to my home.” Seimei said, standing up gracefully. “I have much to do.” 

The Mikado looked at him sharply. Seimei smiled cordially at the others. “Have a very pleasant visit.” He walked out of the room quietly. 

“I will allow you to return to your guests, Hiromasa.” The Mikado nodded. “I look forward to seeing you at court tomorrow.” The Mikado turned and left. 

When Lady Minamoto and the others settled back, Kaze smiled. “I had not idea you were this favored, Hiromasa.” 

“The Mikado is kind,” Hiromasa said softly. He couldn’t concentrate. His mother had betrothed him? He glanced quickly at Kaide. She hadn’t said a word or to his knowledge even looked at him. She was lovely, but Hiromasa couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with her. But then, after meeting Abe no Seimei, Hiromasa never considered _not_ spending it with the onmyoji. 

Hiromasa closed his eyes against the wave of exhaustion that washed over him. 

A soft sound caused Hiromasa to open his eyes. Kaide was leaning over, whispering to her brother. 

“The trip has tired Kaide. Hiromasa, would you mind?” Kaze looked concerned. 

Hiromasa was instantly on his feet, motioning to the servants. “Of course,” he nodded. He helped his mother stand and quickly led them through the corridors of the palace to the main courtyard. Three grand palanquins were waiting for them. Again, Lady Minamoto looked vaguely impressed as Hiromasa helped her in. Hiromasa turned to help Kaide, but saw that Kaze and the maid had already helped her. 

Kaze smiled at him. “I have never ridden in a palanquin this lavish.” 

Hiromasa left him get settled before he lightly stepped in. “My house isn’t far. I usually walk.” 

Kaze’s leg rested against Hiromasa’s. Hiromasa moved slightly so they weren’t touching. A slight jolt as the palanquin rode over the palace gates knocked Kaze into Hiromasa. Hiromasa caught him and helped his sit up. Kaze’s smile grew. “This is very comfortable in here.” His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned into Hiromasa. “The journey here was very cold.” 

Hiromasa eased away from him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “I have asked my staff to make sure the house was warm.” 

Kaze smiled. “That is very thoughtful of you, My Lord.” His fingers touched Hiromasa’s leg lightly. 

“It is nothing,” Hiromasa said edging away from Kaze. 

“Your mother and I are great friends,” Kaze said, his fingers traced Hiromasa’ thigh. “She trusts me on all matters.” Hiromasa froze. “She would be very displeased if I was unhappy.” His hand slipped higher. 

“I am betrothed to marry your sister,” Hiromasa said easing away from the hand. 

Kaze smiled wickedly at him. “So?” 

Hiromasa cringed. “We are almost to my home.” 

“I look forward then to continuing this there.” Kaze’s fingers grazed Hiromasa’s crotch. 

Hiromasa flinched. 

Kaze laughed and leaned into him. “You smell edible.” He breathed. 

Hiromasa flew out of the palanquin as soon as it stopped. He nervously helped his mother into the brightly-lit house. Hiromasa quickly showed them to their rooms and bid them good night. Kaze smirked at him as he wished him pleasant dreams. 

Hiromasa silently walked to the back porch of his house and sat watching the stars, unsettled and unwelcomed in his own house. 

  
  


“…the second guard’s arm was severed.” The solder completed his report. 

The advisors tittered uncomfortably. “And the solder who attacked him?” the Right Minister asked. 

“He convulsed and choked on his tongue. The doctor couldn’t get close enough to hold him down.” 

The Left Minister shook his head. “I don’t think we can afford to ignore this problem anymore. This is the four incident in three weeks.” 

“What do you suggest?” the Right Minister looked around. 

“We should ban the use of smoke,” one of the advisors said nodding his head. 

“Yes,” one of his supporters agreed. “If we ban the drug, then we will prevent these incidents.” 

“And we’ll be able to keep our guards untainted.” 

“It’s a vice of that merchant class. They have been getting too sure of themselves as of late.” 

“Do not make this about the tensions between the merchants and the nobles.” 

“Kitaro, you say that because the merchants are financing all your fine silks.” 

“Sayru, you’re an ass who doesn’t have enough people skills to appreciate the art of politics.” 

“You are corrupt and arrogant.” 

“That is enough!” the Right Minister said loudly. He looked to the Left Minister. 

“This is not the place to air your personal grievances.” The Left Minister said frowning. 

The ministers and advisors muttered angrily. 

The Right Minister looked at Hiromasa. Hiromasa was looking at the courtyard, seemingly oblivious. The right minister sighed. “Is it our recommendation to the Mikado that we ban the use of smoke?” 

There were irritated murmurs and more infighting. The Right and Left Ministers looked at each other. 

“Will banning smoke solve anything?” Hiromasa’s voice was soft, but everyone in the room stopped to listen. “Doesn’t it make more sense to use our power to regulate it?” 

There was a shocked silence as the ministers and advisors thought over Hiromasa’s words. Hiromasa didn’t even look from the courtyard. 

“If we regulate it, we could have some control over its use.” 

“We could levy a tax against it.” 

“It would allow us to raise money without raising taxes.” 

The whole room suddenly seemed a lot more congenial. The Right and Left Ministers exchanged glances. “Then Karamsu and Damaru find out everything you can on the smoke trade. The rest of you, go and feel out the consensus of the people.” The Right Minister ordered. “I would like to bring this before the Mikado tomorrow.” 

The advisors quickly filed out, an air of purpose uniting them. “Takamo?” the Left Minister shot a meaningful glance at Hiromasa who hadn’t moved. 

“Go ahead, Hanyo.” Takamo said softly. Hanyo nodded and left. 

“Hiromasa,” Takamo said walking up behind the Guardian. “Your idea was brilliant.” 

Hiromasa shrugged. “Nothing gets this group more excited than the prospect of making money.” 

Takamo smiled. “It certainly does seem like that, doesn’t it?” 

“Have you brought my petition to the Mikado?” Hiromasa asked suddenly. 

“Hiromasa.” He struggled for the words. “Are you sure, I mean, really sure about this?” 

“Yes,” Hiromasa’s voice was so resigned and tired. “I will honor Lady Minamoto’s wishes in this matter.” 

“Is Kaide… pleasant?” Takamo asked. He feared that he already knew the answer. Hiromasa had spent almost every waking moment at the palace. 

Hiromasa shrugged again. “Does it matter?” 

Takamo didn’t know what to say. 

“Please, Takamo, present the Mikado with my request for his blessing tomorrow afternoon. Lady Minamoto would like the ceremony to be next week.” 

“Next week?” Takamo exclaimed. “That’s not enough time! We would want to…” 

“It isn’t necessary.” Hiromasa shook his head. “Lady Minamoto would like a small ceremony with only her, Kaide, Kaide’s brother, and the priest present.” 

“But Hiromasa, your rank entitles you to so much more! I know the Mikado had intended to host your bonding ceremony with…” Takamo stopped his words with his hands. 

Hiromasa turned and looked at him. “My what?” 

Takamo looked at the polished floorboards. “Nothing, I shouldn’t have spoken.” 

“No, Takamo, what bonding ceremony?” 

“Well, you know, your bonding ceremony with…” 

“With whom?” 

“With your fellow Guardian,” Takamo admitted. Hiromasa turned quickly away. “Hiromasa, it is so obvious that you and Abe no Seimei…” 

“No, it is not obvious.” Hiromasa’s voice was flat. “What is obvious is that I am going to marry Kaide Hinata next week. I would very much like to do it with the Mikado’s blessing. Takamo, I had asked to your present my request as was proper. Please, just ask him.” 

Takamo shook his head, “But this won’t bring you happiness…” 

“My Lords?” a guard bowed respectfully. 

Takamo glanced at the guard. Hiromasa stiffened. “Yes?” Takamo asked, puzzled at Hiromasa’s reaction. 

“My, Lords, Kaze Hinata requests an audience with Lord Minamoto.” The guard said respectfully. 

Takamo grimaced. Kaze had been sniffing around the palace almost every day since his arrival. The palace personnel tried very hard to make him feel welcomed out of respect for Hiromasa, but there was something about the man that irritated almost everyone he encountered. 

“Please send him in,” Hiromasa’s voice was strangely devoid of emotion. 

Takamo sat down next to Hiromasa. He had known Hiromasa fairly well for the last several years. He knew by the slight stiffening of Hiromasa’s back that Hiromasa was ill at ease around his brother in law to be. Takamo was not going to leave Hiromasa alone to deal with him. 

“Ah, Your Excellency,” Kaze said bowing low to Takamo. “Hiromasa.” 

Takamo’s eyes narrowed at Kaze’s shallow bow to Hiromasa. “Hinata.” Takamo tilted his head slightly. 

“Kaze, please call me Kaze.” Kaze beamed. 

Takamo smiled faintly back at him. 

“Hiromasa, your lady mother has asked for your attention this afternoon.” Kaze turned to Takamo. “Hiromasa has been working so hard, we have seen very little of him. Surely you can spare him for a quick meal with his mother.” 

“The Guardian’s work is seldom done,” Takamo said with an apologetic nod. 

“Of course, of course,” Kaze said with downcast eyes. “But his mother worries about him.” 

Takamo wanted to roll his eyes. Lady Minamoto’s cold disposition toward her son was very well known. 

“I will return to the house for dinner.” Hiromasa stated. “Please, let Lady Minamoto know.” 

“She will be very pleased.” Kaze nodded. “One must always be kind to one’s mother. I will go and tell her at once.” Kaze bowed to Takamo then stood up. He bit his lip. “Hiromasa, I’m afraid I get all confused here, could you please show me to the gate?” 

Hiromasa went still. Takamo looked from Hiromasa’s downcast eyes to Kaze’s feverishly glittery ones. “Actually, Lord Minamoto has an appointment with me now.” Takamo said firmly. 

A look of annoyance flashed over Kaze’s face so quickly that Takamo wasn’t sure it wasn’t just his imagination. Takamo stood up and held out his hand to Hiromasa. Hiromasa took his hand and stood, a look of gratitude gave emotion to Hiromasa’s shadowed face. “Kaze, we will walk you to the front gate.” 

“Thank you!” Kaze following Hiromasa and Takamo. He walked very close to Hiromasa, his green silk sleeves brushed against Hiromasa’s black. “You are so busy, Hiromasa. I didn’t know you were so important.” 

“Lord Minamoto is one of the most important advisors to the Mikado,” Takamo forced his voice to be pleasant. “He out ranks all else.” 

“Even you, Right Minister?” Kaze’s fawning voice was like nails on a blackboard. 

“His Excellency is being kind,” Hiromasa murmured. 

Kaze stumbled slightly on some loose rock and took hold of Hiromasa’s sleeve covered arm. “How clumsy of me!” 

Hiromasa froze as Kaze leaned on him. “I will tell your mother that you will be home this evening, Hiromasa. Till then.” 

Kaze let go of Hiromasa’s arm and walked through the gate. 

“Hiromasa,” Takamo said softly as Hiromasa watched the guards shut the gate firmly. “What is going on?” 

Hiromasa just sighed. 

“If there is anything, anything we can do,” Takamo touched Hiromasa’s sleeve and tried to get Hiromasa to look at him, but Hiromasa’s eyes stayed locked on the gate. “Tell us.” 

“Bring my petition to the Mikado,” Hiromasa’s voice was resigned. 

Takamo let his hand slip as Hiromasa walked away. 

  
  


Hiromasa’s steps were measured as he walked through his house. The house seemed unnaturally quiet. Taka and Rin didn’t open the gate as they normally did. Hiromasa thanked Eiri quietly and sent his servant away to rest. Eiri looked as uncomfortable as Hiromasa felt. 

Hiromasa stepped to what used to be his private porch. His mother and Kaze were playing cards and drinking tea. “Lady Minamoto, Kaze,” Hiromasa bowed from the doorway. He glanced around for Kaide, but wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t present. As far as he could tell, she and her maid hadn’t left their room since arrival. 

“Hiromasa.” Lady Minamoto looked up from her cards. “What brings you home this evening? Are you shirking your duty?” 

Hiromasa lowered his eyes. He should have known that his mother hadn’t asked for him. 

“I think it is good that Hiromasa is here finally,” Kaze said companionably to Lady Minamoto. “You can tell him about the wedding plans.” 

“You are too kind, Kaze.” Lady Minamoto favored him with a smile. “Hiromasa doesn’t have the capacity to appreciate our plans.” 

“On the contrary, my lady. I think Hiromasa does appreciate your efforts to secure his future.” 

Lady Minamoto snorted. “My efforts will be wasted anyway. That lazy brat will find a way to ruin his prospects.” She looked at him coldly. “I have thrown those insufferable servants of yours out of this house. They were insolent and incompetent.” 

Hiromasa looked up, surprised. “You threw them out?” Taka, Rin, Maka? Gone? He had known them since childhood. 

“That’s what I said,” Lady Minamoto said scornfully. “Kaze has spent most of the day looking for qualified servants.” 

“I’m sure you will be happy with my selections, Hiromasa.” Kaze nodded. 

“They are wonderful, Kaze,” Lady Minamoto. “Hiromasa, go see to dinner.” 

Hiromasa walked away in a haze. He walked into his kitchen and found two women cooking. “Hello?” 

The women looked up and paled. They both were extremely thin and frightened. 

“I am Minamoto no Hiromasa,” Hiromasa said noticing that they were literally shaking. What could Kaze have told them that made them so afraid? Hiromasa smiled gently and took another step into the kitchen. “Welcome. What are your na…” 

One of the women burst into tears and the other dropped the platter she was holding. Hiromasa scrambled to help pick up the broken platter, but the women flinched away. Hiromasa stepped back. “I’m sorry,” he said, holding his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm. At their downcast eyes and tremors, Hiromasa backed away from the kitchen. 

Hiromasa walked swiftly to the servant’s quarters. “Eiri! Eiri!” he called, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. 

“Master?” Eiri opened his door. “Master, is all well?” 

“Eiri!” Hiromasa took Eiri’s hands. “Lady Minamoto fired Maka and the others. You have to find them. Please. I don’t know where they would be, but find them and give them this,” Hiromasa took out the pouch of money that he usually kept with him for emergencies. “Make sure they are okay. Take whatever money you need to make sure they can get back to Governor Suki’s estate. Suki’s a good man, he will help them find good positions. Tell them I am sorry. Eiri. I am so sorry.” 

“Master?” Eiri took hold of Hiromasa. “Don’t worry, I will find them.” 

“Good,” Hiromasa took a breath. “And once you do, go with them. Make sure they get to Suki’s safely.” 

“Go with them?” Eiri shook his head. “No, my place is here with you.” 

“No, Eiri. I can’t protect you here. You must leave.” 

“But I can’t leave you here with... _them._ ” Eiri said stubbornly. “I will find them and return.” 

“No, Eiri.” Hiromasa shook his head and backed away. “You have to leave. I can’t see my way out of this, and I don’t want you to be involved. Please, just leave.” Hiromasa closed his eyes. 

“Master, I left you once when you needed me to stay, I won’t leave you again.” 

“No, Eiri.” Hiromasa opened his eyes. “You must go. I have to go back now before Lady Minamoto misses me. Please, obey me on this.” 

Eiri didn’t look happy, but he nodded anyway. 

“Thank you, Eiri. And tell them I am sorry.” Hiromasa quickly turned back the way he had come. 

“How touching,” Kaze said dryly. 

Hiromasa froze. 

Kaze came out of the shadows. “I had no idea you were so attached to your staff,” Kaze sneered. He ran a hand down Hiromasa’s shoulder. “You are such a noble man.” He stepped very close to Hiromasa. 

Hiromasa stepped away, but Kaze’s hand took hold of Hiromasa’s arm. “I bet it wouldn’t be that hard to find them. If the more brutal elements of this fine city were to learn that they now have money, who knows what would happen.” 

“Leave them alone,” Hiromasa said softly. 

“Whatever do you mean? I would never do anything.” 

“Kaze, don’t.” 

“Or what?” Kaze’s face was inches away from Hiromasa’s. “Would you try to stop me? You know, if anything happened to me, your lady mother would be most distressed. Most distressed.” The older man put both hands of Hiromasa’s shoulders as he gently pushed him against a wall. 

Hiromasa lowered his eyes. “Please, Kaze, leave them alone.” 

“’Please’?” Kaze mocked. “Your words are so pretty. Almost as pretty as you are.” He leaned forward and put his lips next to Hiromasa’s ear. “How important is this to you, Hiromasa? How much do you value their safety?” He ground his body against Hiromasa’s. “Gods, Hiromasa.” He exclaimed breathlessly. 

Hiromasa’s body shook as he turned his head away. 

“I want you, Hiromasa.” Kaze’s lips grazed Hiromasa’s neck. “And you’re going to give yourself to me.” 

“I am to marry your sister,” Hiromasa’s voice was frightened and sickened. “Don’t do this.” 

Kaze smiled. “Then you don’t value their safety.” 

Hiromasa felt sick as Kaze continued kissing his neck. Kaze’s body rubbed against Hiromasa’s urgently. 

“This is the price of their safety, Hiromasa,” Kaze smiled wickedly. He stood up, leaving Hiromasa shaking against the wall. “Tonight.” He leaned down and kissed Hiromasa’s cheek. 

Hiromasa flinched away. 

“Oh, and dinner’s ready,” Kaze smirked as he walked away. 

Hiromasa slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around himself. _Seimei._ Over and over he cried for Seimei. The image of Seimei’s calm face haunted him. He would give anything to go back to the time before the night they argued. Before Seimei had left the city, before Cyerian, before Madire. Before everything. He just wanted to leave this nightmare behind him and go to Seimei. Seimei would help him. Seimei was safe. Seimei was home. 

  
  


“Then I am going to rest.” Lady Minamoto stood up and smiled at Kaze. “Sleep well, Kaze.” She ignored Hiromasa completely as she left. 

Hiromasa was so scared and sickened that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to her as the screen slid closed leaving Hiromasa alone with Kaze. Kaze stood up and put out most of the lanterns. “The stars are very bright this evening,” Kaze smiled. 

Hiromasa’s hands clenched under his robe. 

“Here.” 

Kaze had shifted closer and was holding his sake bowl out to him. Hiromasa couldn’t move. Kaze smiled knowingly and sipped from Hiromasa’s bowl. Kneeling up, Kaze pressed his lips against Hiromasa. Hiromasa’s head flinched away. Kaze put the bowl down, and took hold of Hiromasa’s face and tilted it up. Hiromasa felt the warm sake run down his face as Kaze opened his mouth, his tongue tracing Hiromasa’s lips. Hiromasa brought his hands up to try to keep Kaze from coming closer. 

Hiromasa gasped in surprise as Kaze’s knee pressed against his groin. Kaze’s tongue slipped into his mouth even as his hands opened Hiromasa’s robe. Cold air chilled his chest as fingers grazed his nipples lightly. Hiromasa closed his eyes and was revolted as his body started reacting to Kaze’s touch. 

Kaze’s hands took hold of Hiromasa’s face again as he kissed him deeply. 

Hiromasa imagined it was Seimei. He had missed the onmyoji so much. He craved his kisses and the feel of his skin. It was so easy to pretend. So easy. If he could pretend then perhaps this wouldn’t hurt so much. He could pretend that he wasn’t about to whore himself to his bride’s brother. 

Kaze pushed Hiromasa down and opened the rest of his robes. Hiromasa’s hands fisted at his sides as Kaze traced his stomach. His body was uncomfortably warm. _Seimei._

Hiromasa gasped and opened his eyes as Kaze licked his right nipple. “Do you like this?” Kaze looked up at Hiromasa as his fingers worried Hiromasa’s other nipple. Hiromasa looked away, his chest heaving. Kaze moved lower, smiling a little. He slowly removed the last of Hiromasa’s clothes, exposing Hiromasa’s body to the cold air. He licked the outlines of Hiromasa’s muscled stomach and was entertained as Hiromasa shivered. He ran a finger up the side of Hiromasa’s sex. At Hiromasa’s throaty moan, he kissed the tip and tasted the Guardian’s dripping fluid. It was too easy. Kaze deep throated him noisily. Hiromasa moaned as tears gathered at the corner of his closed eyes. Biting on his fist, Hiromasa’s hips bucked against Kaze’s punishing rhythm. Kaze almost laughed to see the great Guardian brought down so low. He hummed and Hiromasa’s body coiled tightly. 

Kaze released Hiromasa’s throbbing sex and sucked on the skin sack that was pulled tightly up. “Not yet,” Kaze lightly nipped at the sensitive skin as Hiromasa shuddered. “So beautiful.” Kaze said softly as he took the sac in one hand as the other started caressing Hiromasa in light teasing motions. Hiromasa bucked against Kaze’s touch, frantic for completion. “Do you want me to finish this?” Kaze teased. 

Hiromasa’s tears spilled down the sides of his face as he nodded miserably. 

Kaze laughed and took Hiromasa back into his mouth and sucked lightly. Hiromasa’s breath caught and Kaze increased pressure and started speeding up his hands. 

Hiromasa was lost as Kaze set an erratic rhythm. His heart seemed to beat unevenly as his mind screamed Seimei’s name over and over. His body tensed so tightly that he unthinkingly brought his knees up and pushed on the floor with his feet, trying to force Kaze to increase pressure. Kaze’s obliged and Hiromasa exploded into his mouth. 

Kaze leisurely sucked him dry then leaned back up and kissed him. Hiromasa could taste himself on Kaze’s lips, and felt sickened at what he had done. He rolled on his side and buried his face in his hands. 

“You have such a magnificent body, Hiromasa.” Kaze whispered into his ear. “I like looking at it. I like the taste of it.” He licked Hiromasa’s neck. 

Hiromasa shuddered. 

Kaze traced his nails down the pale skin. “I’m going to like it when I bury myself in you.” 

Hiromasa shook his head and held himself tighter. 

Kaze rubbed his hardness against Hiromasa’s side. “You liked my mouth on you. You like the feel of me sucking on you.” Kaze sucked on Hiromasa’s sensitive neck and caressed Hiromasa’s ass. “You don’t want to admit it, but your body doesn’t lie.” Kaze scratched the back of Hiromasa’s legs lightly. “You like it when we fuck.” 

Hiromasa stilled at Kaze’s vulgarity, and Kaze laughed. “Yes, Hiromasa. You liked it when I fucked you my mouth. I want to do it again. I want to do other things too.” Kaze rubbed against Hiromasa again. “And you are going to let me. You’re going to let me fuck you because you are a _noble_ man. A man who doesn’t want people to get hurt.” 

Hiromasa moved slightly. “That’s it. Open for me like a flower Hiromasa.” Hiromasa made a soft noise as Kaze pushed him on his back. Kaze took a drink from the sake bowl and separated Hiromasa’s legs. He looked down hungrily at Hiromasa. “You’re going to beg me, Hiromasa. You’re going to beg me to deflower you.” Kaze kissed Hiromasa’s dick again as he plunged a finger into his ass. 

Hiromasa tensed. Kaze took Hiromasa’s dick with his free hand. “That’s it, Hiromasa. Feel my finger inside of you. Imagine how good it’s going to feel when I pound into you. When you draw blood to keep from screaming.” Kaze stuck another finger in Hiromasa and scissored them. “We can’t have your screams wake up your mother, can we?” Hiromasa whimpered softly. Kaze started pulling Hiromasa’s dick as he plunged in his fingers. Adding the third finger, Kaze took care to brush against Hiromasa’s prostrate. Hiromasa gasped and tensed. 

“Look at me,” Kaze commanded. 

Hiromasa’s eyes clenched tightly closed, and Kaze hit the spot harder. 

Eyes opening, Hiromasa looked at Kaze kneeling over him. 

Chuckling, Kaze brushed it again as he pulled. Hiromasa started panting as he pressed against Kaze’s fingers. “You really like that, don’t you?” Kaze mocked him. “You’re like a dog in heat right now, aren’t you?” Hiromasa stilled, but Kaze pressed against that spot again. Hiromasa tried to stifle his moan as he pushed back. “I can make it good for you, little bitch.” He said roughly pulling on Hiromasa. Hiromasa shuddered. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Kaze pressed. “Say it. Say you want it, little bitch.” 

Hiromasa closed his eyes. “Yes.” He said softly. 

Kaze pressed against the spot again, and Hiromasa moaned. “I couldn’t hear that, bitch.” Kaze taunted. 

“Yes,” Hiromasa said louder. 

“Yea, you want this badly, don’t you?” Kaze brushed against Hiromasa before his finger’s slipped out. He let go of Hiromasa. “Look at me.” He commanded again. 

Hiromasa opened his eyes. Kaze wiped his hands on Hiromasa’s robe and opened his own robe. He straddled Hiromasa’s head, pressing his cock against Hiromasa’s tightly closed lips. Kaze smiled. “Suck me, little bitch, and I’ll give you what you want.” 

Hiromasa shook his head. Kaze rubbed against his face until Hiromasa opened his mouth and sucked on him lightly. Kaze groaned as he pressed into Hiromasa’s mouth. “Harder, suck me harder, bitch,” Kaze commanded breathlessly. 

Hiromasa slowly complied. Kaze put his hands on the ground and rutted against his mouth, choking the guardian. “That’s it, bitch. You’re such a good cocksucker. Yes!” 

Hiromasa made a small despairing noise, and Kaze moaned loudly. “Oh, god!” Kaze panted as he bucked his hips frantically into Hiromasa’ face. “You’re better at this then I had thought you would be, whore.” 

Hiromasa gagged, and turned his head suddenly. 

Kaze pulled his dick out of Hiromasa’s mouth and slithered down his body. “I want to fuck you,” Kaze said breathlessly. “I want to pound into you until my dick is the only thing you can think about, you fucking bitch.” 

Hiromasa rolled away, and Kaze grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him face down. He stuck his fingers in Hiromasa’s ass and easily found Hiromasa’s prostrate. Hiromasa twitched. 

“Tell me you want it.” 

Hiromasa was shaking. He couldn’t think. His body starting coiling tightly, his vision whiting out. The pressure inside of him was building again. 

Kaze grabbed Hiromasa’s dick and pulled. Hiromasa cried out. 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you, Hiromasa.” 

Hiromasa mindlessly pressed against the fingers even as Kaze’s hand pulled him harder and harder. “Yes,” 

“Yes, what?” Kaze sneered. 

“Fuck me.” Hiromasa faltered. 

Kaze let go of Hiromasa and pressed in. 

The long fingers didn’t prepare Hiromasa enough for the sensation of Kaze’s dick entering him. He felt something rip inside of him as he tried to push the other man out. Kaze was relentless as he buried himself. “It hurts, doesn’t it bitch?” Kaze’s nails cut down Hiromasa’s back as he forced himself to stay still for a moment longer. 

Hiromasa shook. 

Kaze slowly withdrew only to plunge back in. Hiromasa’s forehead hit the ground from the force. Kaze pulled back and this time when he surged forward, he made sure to hit Hiromasa’s prostate. Hiromasa bit through the skin of his forearm to keep from screaming. 

Kaze reached around and started pulling on Hiromasa, timing his motions to build a slow mind melting rhythm that had Hiromasa moaning incessantly. “You are my little bitch, Hiromasa. Do you hear me?” he taunted punctuating his words with his pounding. “I can’t hear you.” 

“Yes,” Hiromasa said desperately. He couldn’t think any more. He was so close. He couldn’t fight it anymore. 

“Yes, what?” Kaze slammed harder. 

“I’m yours.” Hiromasa sobbed. 

“You’re my what?” Kaze said slamming harder and harder. 

“I’m your bitch,” Hiromasa scratched the floor with his nails as his breathing became uneven. 

“I’m fucking you, bitch.” Kaze said cruelly as he pounded into Hiromasa’s ass. “Your virgin ass is so tight. Yes, take it.” Kaze lost control as Hiromasa’s muscles constricted from his second orgasm. Laughing loudly, Kaze kept pounding into him. The feel of Hiromasa’s walls tighten around him was more intense then any other man he had ever fucked. With one last plunge, his came, and Hiromasa’s ass milked him soft. 

Kaze pulled out of Hiromasa and lay down next to the Guardian. Hiromasa fell to his side, his back to Kaze. Kaze smiled in satisfaction as the blood that flowed from Hiromasa’s ass. He traced his finger in a small pool and wrote his name on Hiromasa’s pale skin. “You are truly magnificent.” Kaze breathed. He continued writing on Hiromasa’s back in his blood. “When I met that bitch of a mother you have, I only thought to use her to get to the capital. The way she talked about you, I did not know how truly beautiful you are. The stupid hag has no idea how remarkable you are.” 

Hiromasa tried to pull away, but Kaze leaned up and traced his fingers down Hiromasa’s side. 

“Of course, if she or anyone from court found out what happened here, they would be sickened, wouldn’t they?” 

Hiromasa’s shaking increased. 

“Imagine that, Lord Minamoto, Guardian of the capital, fucking the brother of his bride. Imagine the scandal.” 

“I would venture to say that your disgrace will end any court appointments. Your shame would be so great that I doubt anyone would talk to you. And your mother…” Kaze chuckled. “I’m not even sure that that cold hearted bitch would do to you.” Kaze leaned down and kissed Hiromasa’s ear. “You’re mine.” He whispered. 

Hiromasa curled up into a ball as Kaze picked up his robe and went to his room. 

  
  


“Then we will issue this decree in your name,” The Right Minister said respectfully. He thought the Mikado was still awake behind the screen, but it was hard to tell. The ministers and advisors had become so enamoured of Hiromasa’s idea that they spent most of the afternoon telling the Mikado about it. Even Takamo had to admit that their enthusiasm was tiring after the first hour. 

“Thank the gods.” The Left Minister breathed so that only the Right Minister could heard. 

The Mikado made a motion that coincidentally resembled a person jerking awake. Takamo chose to interpret that as a dismissal so he bowed low. The other ministers and advisors followed suit and quickly left the room. Takamo watched as Hiromasa gracefully stood up and left. The Guardian had been more quiet than normal. Takamo resolved to corner his friend during dinner and make sure everything was as good as it could be, considering. 

“There is one thing more,” Hanyo said slightly louder than normal. 

The Mikado seemed to jerk again. “Yes?” can the sleepy voice. 

Hanyo looked at Takamo. 

“Lord Minamoto requests your blessing for his marriage to Kaide Hinata.” Takamo said formally. 

The Mikado quickly stood up and walked from behind the screen. “I was afraid of this.” He looked at his two highest advisors, knowing that both of them had been hand picked by Hiromasa when the government was reformed after the last demon uprising. Takamo, the Right Minister was as close of a friend as anyone to Hiromasa. Hanyo had not cared for the Guardian until he had gotten to know him better. Now he made no secret of his admiration of the young Guardian. “Have you tried to talk him out of it?” 

“Yes,” Takamo bowed. It was also no secret that the Mikado took special interest in anything that concerned the Guardians. 

“Has someone spoken to Abe no Seimei?” 

“The Onmyoji is not receiving visitors.” Hanyo replied. 

The Mikado sighed. “Is there any way to stop this… _wedding_ from taking place short of me refusing to give my blessing?” 

“We’ve had the onmyoji and the scholars comb through the prophecies and historical records. There is one rather detailed passage describing the importance of the bonding ceremony between the Guardians and that is it. There has never been a Guardian besides Abe no Seimei, so this has never come up.” Takamo answered. 

Hanyo nodded. “There also hasn’t been a case where the Mikado hasn’t given his blessing to an advisor’s or minister’s nuptials. The advisor or minister usually already knows the Mikado’s answer before he asks the question, so doesn’t ask if the answer is no.” 

The Mikado sighed heavily. “Delay him,” he ordered his ministers. “I will see Abe no Seimei now. Perhaps if they talked…” 

The ministers nodded as the Mikado motioned for Teridata. 

  
  


Hiromasa carefully wrote down a description of the large lacquer chest. Since the demon uprising, Hiromasa had decided to catalogue every treasure in the Mikado’s treasure houses. It was a long and tedious job, and Hiromasa was pretty sure that it was not one that would be completed during his lifetime. But after a few well-spoken words about some of the mystical elements of some of the treasures, no one wanted to be anywhere near them. So as long as Hiromasa was in the dusty treasure rooms, he had peace from everything but his own thoughts. 

Hiromasa’s hands started shaking, ruining the page he had been working on. Hiromasa put his brush down and wrapped his arms around himself. Hysteria started bubbling up as memories of what had happened rose to the surface of his mind. 

Hiromasa, beside the demon induced moments with Seimei, had never been intimate with anyone. His father had encouraged him to wait until he with someone whom he could trust and care for. Physical satisfaction was empty without trust and love, his father told him. Hiromasa took his father words to heart and didn’t mind when others made fun of his inexperience. He had faith in that his father was right. 

Hiromasa knew that he loved Seimei. Even after failing Seimei and imposing their separation, Hiromasa knew that Abe no Seimei was the only person he would ever be able to feel that close to. The only person he would ever want to make love to. And if Seimei never accepted him again, that was fine. It was what he deserved; he would then make himself content with never sharing that experience with anyone. 

Hiromasa never thought that his first experience would be with a man he loathed, a man who mercilessly manipulated him. Hiromasa’s father didn’t prepare him for that. 

“Lord Minamoto?” a voice called up from the ground. 

Hiromasa felt nauseous. There was only one reason anyone would disturb his work. Hiromasa forced himself to stand and walked to the entranceway and looked down the tall ladder. Kaze was smiling up at him, flanked by four of the treasure room guards. 

The oldest and largest treasure houses were built 25 feet off the ground for security and to safeguard the treasures they contained. There were three of them on the palace grounds, and Hiromasa had chosen the furthest one from the palace to start with. Each house had a special troop of guards who stayed there for months at a time. The guards were mildly flattered when they heard a minister would be spending time with them. They were especially flattered when they found out it was Lord Minamoto. Everyone had heard of the Great Guardian of Light. 

Because of the distance between the kitchens and the treasure houses, the guards had to make do with the cold and far inferior meals that the kitchen sent every month. Hiromasa made sure that the hot meals the kitchen sent him were enough for all to share. Knowing that the guards were not allowed to cut down any trees in the Mikado’s forest, Hiromasa also made it a point to bring a cart full of firewood with him every time he came. Needless to say, the guards were particularly protective of the Guardian. 

“Hiromasa!” Kaze smiled lazily up at him. 

Hiromasa felt his stomach clench. “I will be down in a moment.” 

“No, I’ll come up,” Kaze offered. 

The guards blocked the way without a word. Kaze glared at them for a second before smiling sweetly at Hiromasa. Hiromasa shook his head. Only high members of the court were allowed near these houses, and only specially appointed ministers were actually allowed to climb the ladders. Kaze should have known that. “I’m on my way down.” Hiromasa turned back and quickly packed up his writing desk. He looked around quickly re memorizing the placement of all the treasures. With a quiet sigh he put the bag that held his desk over his shoulder and stepped back out. Locking the door, he climbed down the ladder. 

“I wasn’t aware that it would be a problem if I came to bring you back to the house for dinner, Hiromasa,” Kaze said innocently. 

The sky was still bright, but Hiromasa noticed that it was getting darker and colder. “The guards are not permitted to allow anyone on the ladder with out permission from the Mikado.” Hiromasa explained, nodding to the guards. The Guard looked relieved that Hiromasa wasn’t angry. 

“I shall endeavor to remember that,” Kaze smile cheerfully. “Come, I brought your palanquin. Let’s get out of the cold.” 

“My palanquin is unsuitable for two people, “ Hiromasa said carefully. “Please, you take it. After being inside all day, I usually like to walk.” 

Kaze frowned. “I couldn’t possibly ride knowing that you were walking.” He gestured to the servant handling the palanquin. “Go ahead. Hiromasa and I will walk.” 

“It really isn’t necessary,” Hiromasa murmured. Kaze’s smile was too bright for his liking. 

“I insist.” Kaze said evenly. 

The palanquin servant started back. 

“Good night,” Hiromasa said nodding to the guards as he started making his way back to the palace. He was careful to step quickly and in the path of the palanquin to keep the snow from crusting on the bottom of his robes. 

Kaze followed him until they were out of the guard’s sight. The sky was getting darker. “It is cold this evening,” he said conversationally. 

Hiromasa didn’t answer. 

“We should have taken the palanquin, then I wouldn’t be cold now.” Kaze complained. They walked on for a few minutes, then Kaze took hold of Hiromasa’s arm. 

Hiromasa stopped and looked at Kaze’s grinning face. Kaze snickered and pulled Hiromasa into the trees. Hiromasa didn’t resist, fearing Kaze’s temper. Kaze laughed as he pushed him against a tree. “Oh, gods I thought I was going to go crazy waiting for this.” He announced as he kissed Hiromasa’s neck. He rubbed his body against Hiromasa’s and his hands ran down Hiromasa’s sides. 

Hiromasa closed his eyes, and tried to pretend he was far away. 

Kaze took Hiromasa’s hand and pressed it against his body. “Feel that?” Kaze breathed as he forced Hiromasa’s hands to cup him through his robes. “That’s for you. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Thinking about your mouth on me.” He groaned and kissed Hiromasa on the lips. Kaze let go of Hiromasa’s hand and grabbed hold of Hiromasa’s limp sex. He pulled on his tightly and Hiromasa’s gasped. Kaze slipped his tongue in and kissed the Guardian soundly. 

Hiromasa made a pained noise as Kaze continued to pump him. Kaze released his lips and looked at him. “You still fight me.” He shook his head and stepped back. “On your knees, bitch.” 

Hiromasa opened his eyes and quietly refused. 

“Braver today?” Kaze mocked. “Then it might interest you to know that I know where Eiri went. They haven’t left the city yet. It seems that your nursemaid is not having a easy time leaving you.” 

Hiromasa paled. 

“Your mother, on the other hand asked about some noises she heard last night. I wanted to tell her the truth. You know it’s bad to lie.” Kaze smirked. “Now, Hiromasa. Don’t make me say it again.” 

Hiromasa kneeled in the snow. Kaze stood in front of him. “Take me out.” 

Hiromasa’s hands reached into Kaze’s robes and opened then slightly. Kaze hissed as Hiromasa’s fingers lightly touched his hard sex. “Take it out!” Kaze leaned into Hiromasa, forcing Hiromasa to bend backwards. Hiromasa obediently took out Kaze’s shaft. “Suck me.” 

Hiromasa looked as though he wanted to be sick, but he tilted his head touched the top of the shaft with his lips. Kaze groaned and put his hands on the tree behind Hiromasa. Hiromasa took Kaze into his mouth. “That’s it.” Kaze breathed. “Use your hands too.” 

Hiromasa brought his hands up and massaged the smooth sac of skin behind Kaze’s pole. One hand wrapped around the base as Hiromasa bobbed his head up and down. “That’s it. Fuck me with that pretty mouth of yours.” Kaze groaned. 

Hiromasa forced himself to stop thinking. He concentrated on sucking and massaging the flesh. He let Kaze’s foul words wash over him, knowing that he will heard them later when he tried to find peace. So caught up in the physical motions, he was completely surprised when a rancid fluid flooded his mouth. He pushed Kaze away and vomited in the snow. He hadn’t eaten for a while, so green bile burned out of his mouth as his stomach continued to heave. He weakly lay in the snow as his stomach settled. 

“Next time, you _will_ swallow,” Kaze said displeased. “Now get up.” 

Hiromasa stood up and leaned against the tree as his head swam. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth. He stumbled after Kaze. 

  
  


The Mikado stepped out of the palanquin. Teridata had been knocking at Abe no Seimei’s gates for the last several minutes. “Why is he so stubborn!” the Mikado exclaimed irritably. 

Teridata glanced at him quickly. “You shouldn’t get out of the palanquin until… Isn’t that Eiri?” 

The Mikado looked to where Teridata was looking. There were 5 people watching them carefully. “Who is Eiri?” the Mikado asked. 

“He’s Lord Minamoto’s personal servant,” Teridata said waving. 

“Hiromasa’s servant? What is he doing here?” The Mikado frowned. 

Eiri and the others walked up, slightly hesitant. “Eiri, what are you going here?” Teridata asked. 

Eiri glanced at the Mikado quickly. “We need to speak with Abe no Seimei.” 

“Is all well with…” Teridata was interrupted by the very old woman who sighed loudly. 

“If things were well, do you think we would be here?” she demanded. She pushed her way past them and started banging against the gate with her stick. “Open up!” she demanded loudly. 

After a very few short seconds the door swung open. Mitsu appeared, smiling brightly. “My master…” 

“Excuse me!” the old lady said pushing her way in. The others looked mortified, but followed her. 

“My master does not wish to be disturbed!” Mitsu said stamping her foot. 

“Where is he?” the old woman asked sharply. 

Mitsu looked flustered. “He doesn’t want to be disturbed.” 

“Abe no Seimei!” the woman shouted shrilly. “Abe no…” 

“I ask that you do not beat on my gate with a stick,” Seimei stood in the doorway of the medium sized house that was past the garden they were all standing in. 

“And I ask that you answer your gate!” the woman crowed. She made her way to the house. 

Seimei looked slightly puzzled as he watched her. He turned and looked at the others. 

“My young lord is in trouble and you have to help him.” The woman said pointing her stick at him. 

“I sincerely doubt there is anything I _have_ to do,” Seimei said with a cold smile. 

“Abe no Seimei,” the Mikado stepped out of the group of people. “You _have_ to talk to Hiromasa. He has requested my blessing on his wedding…” 

“To that lazy, no good...” Maka interrupted. 

Seimei and the Mikado stared at her. The other servants looked mortified. 

“What?” Seimei asked very slowly. 

“Kaide hasn’t left her room since she got to the house!” Maka said loudly. 

“Does Lord Minamoto know this?” Seimei asked. The Mikado was still staring at the old woman in shock. 

“How is he supposed to know!” Maka waved her small fist. “Lady Minamoto and Hinata have made his so uncomfortable that he works from before dawn to after midnight at the palace to get away from them! And when he is home, they are always fussing about something. He hasn’t been allowed to rest the entire time they’re been there! He’s going to make himself sick!” 

“That is highly unlikely,” Seimei said softly. His face was still. “I don’t see how this involves me.” 

“You have to talk to him, Seimei,” the Mikado said as the old woman took a breath. “He listens to you.” 

Seimei shook his head. “I can not get involved in what is a household issue. Lord Minamoto needs to take care of this himself. If he can not stand up to his mother there is nothing I can do for him.” Seimei said dismissingly. 

“This is not a household issue!” The Mikado exclaimed. 

“Don’t you dare dismiss him like that!” Maka said venomously. 

One of the older men put a hand on Maka’s arm, and the old woman turned on him furiously. “No, Taka, I will not be quiet! She turned back to Seimei. “Lord Minamoto needs you right now! Are you going to turn your back on him?” 

“What would you have me do?” Seimei asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Talk to him!” the Mikado suggested. 

Maka glanced at him and nodded. “Yes, talk to him. If you just tell him to listen to his heart, he will do the right thing.” 

“The right thing?” Seimei’s face twisted into a sarcastic smile. “And what is the right thing?” 

“It’s being here, with you!” Maka said pounding her stick on the ground. 

Silence met her words. Seimei’s face became mask-like, showing no emotion. 

“That, also is a decision that Lord Minamoto must make for himself.” Seimei said finally. He motioned to Mitsu then turn and walked into the house. 

The Mikado, Teridata, Maka, Eiri, Risa, and the others stared at him openmouthed. 

“Maka, you shouldn’t have said that!” Risa frowned. “Now you’ve offended him.” 

“Nonsense.” Maka turned to the Mikado. “You’re the Mikado, can’t you order him to talk to Lord Minamoto?” 

The Mikado wasn’t sure what he should say. No one had ever been so familiar with him before. “Seimei does as he will.” Teridata said softly. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at Lord Minamoto’s house preparing for the wedding?” 

“Lady Minamoto fired us,” Eiri shrugged. “Lord Minamoto wants us to go to the North Province and get positions with Governor Suki.” 

“This way please,” Mitsu said touching Maka’s sleeve. 

The old woman looked at Mitsu suspiciously. “You won’t get me to leave until Abe No Seimei talks to Lord Minamoto!” she exclaimed. 

“Hiromasa’s a good man,” Mitsu said smiling as she motioned to the others. 

“She doesn’t speak well,” Teridata explained to Maka. “I think she’s leading you to the house.” 

“Is it a trick?” Maka asked. 

“Abe no Seimei is a trickster, but not where Lord Minamoto is concerned.” The Mikado said shaking his head. He stepped to follow Mitsu. Mitsu smiled and nodded to him. 

Mitsu lead them into the house to a series of rooms. She pointed to Risa, Eiri, and Taka and moved to take their bags. “Put your things down. I think she wants you to stay here.” Teridata explained. 

Mitsu smiled and took Maka’s arm. She brought Maka and Risa into an adjacent room. “Hiromasa’s a good man!” she said nodded. 

“I guess you have been invited to stay.” Teridata shrugged. 

“Where is Lady Abe?” the Mikado asked. 

“Home,” Mitsu said looking off into the distance and smiling. The Mikado sighed. 

Mitsu laughed and ushered them all to a porch where a large feast was laid out. “Welcome.” She said. 

“Does Abe no Seimei know that she’s just invited us to stay?” Eiri asked Teridata. 

Teridata shrugged. “The last time I was here, I got the feeling that nothing was done in this house the Abe no Seimei didn’t have knowledge of. Will you stay?” 

“Of course we will!” Maka said firmly. “If we’re here, then we can pester him until he does something.” 

“Maka!” Taka put his hands on her shoulders. “Try not to offend our host.” 

The Mikado shook his head. “Some how I knew that Hiromasa’s staff would be as outspoken as he is. Stay here. I will talk to Hiromasa tomorrow to see if I can talk some sense into him. If I can’t, I will refuse to give him my consent to see if that stops this. But continue to work on Seimei.” 

“That young man won’t get a moments peace until he does something.” Maka promised. 

The Mikado shook his head as he and Teridata turned to leave. “I would give away half my treasury to have staff that loyal.” He said wistfully. 

“You can’t buy that kind of loyalty.” Teridata answered as the Mikado stepped through the gates. 

The Mikado sighed and stepped into his palanquin. 

  
  


“Do you really want my blessing?” the Mikado asked shaking his head. This was wrong. Very, very wrong. 

“Yes, Your Greatness.” Hiromasa said without raising his eyes. 

The Mikado quickly motioned for everyone to leave. He stared at Hiromasa’s forlorn shape for several minutes until he was sure the rest of the court was out of earshot. “Hiromasa. Do you have feelings for Kaide?” 

Hiromasa was quiet. 

“Have you even spoken to her?” 

At Hiromasa’s silence, the Mikado snorted. “I do not need to be a onmyoji to know that this is not your destiny. Your heart belongs quite firmly to someone else.” 

“There is no one else.” Hiromasa said quietly. 

“Yes, there is.” The Mikado insisted. “Do not deny that you love another.” 

“Perhaps I did once, but that love has died.” 

The Mikado winced at the deadness in Hiromasa’s voice. “That isn’t true.” 

“It is.” Hiromasa sighed. “Your Greatness, I ask that you give me your blessing on my marriage to Kaide Hinata.” He bowed formally. 

The Mikado shook his head. “Have you heard Abe no Seimei’s reading?” 

Hiromasa turned away. “I hadn’t known that he did a reading.” 

“If he hasn’t yet, he will once you ask him to.” 

“I will not ask him.” 

The Mikado was at a loss. “Why not?” 

“Because Lord Abe’s time is much too valuable to be used on something this trivial.” 

“This is not trivial!” the Mikado shouted. “You are not trivial. You are very, very precious to Seimei. You know this! Why can’t you…” 

“Lord Abe and I once shared a… friendship, but that ended when I failed him, when I stood and watched a demon almost kill him. I can not ask him anything based on that friendship. I will not.” 

The Mikado was spellbound by the emotion in Hiromasa’s voice. For so long it seemed as though all the passion had been taken from the tall man, but in those few seconds a fire burned through the Guardian that gave the Mikado hope. “I refuse to give you my blessing.” 

Hiromasa looked up, his face unreadable. “Yes, Your greatness.” He touched his head to the ground. “Then I must leave court.” 

“What?” 

“If I have displeased you, then I must leave.” Hiromasa said reasonably. 

“No, Hiromasa, you can not leave court. Where would you go?” 

“Kaide and I will go to where ever we need to go.” 

“But you don’t even know her!” 

“Arranged marriages are not uncommon.” 

“Arranged marriages are usually arranged by advisors for a purpose. Yours seems to have been arranged to bring you the maximum amount of pain possible.” 

“Then maybe that’s what I deserve.” Hiromasa shrugged. “Regardless, I must do my family duty.” 

“No, you must do you duty to your emperor and then to your city.” 

“I am.” Hiromasa bowed again. “As an advisor, I know that your decision to deny me your blessing is based on a belief that a… friendship I had once enjoyed will one day be renewed. I have told you in the past and today, that friendship can not be mended. The rift between us is too wide. He will never forgive me for that I have done, and I will never forgive myself. Further, our friendship was doomed from the beginning. Abe no Seimei is a divine creature. My life is just a blink of an eye to his. He deserves someone much more worthy.” 

“But you’re wrong, don’t you feel that?” the Mikado asked softly. 

“No. I don’t.” 

“You don’t or you won’t?” 

Hiromasa closes his eyes. 

“Hiromasa, don’t do this.” The Mikado asked softly. 

Hiromasa was quiet for a long moment, but then he touched his forehead to the floor. “I must.” 

The quiet was almost painful. The Mikado had to look away from Hiromasa. He caught sight of a flash of blue. 

Abe no Seimei stood between two pillars to the side. The Mikado didn’t know how long he had been standing there, but he felt a surge of encouragement. Seimei put his finger to his lips and shook his head. 

“Well, a wedding like this must be properly celebrated.” The Mikado hedged. “It would take weeks for the palace staff to prepare.” 

“Lady Minamoto has already planned the wedding.” Hiromasa quietly. “It will be a small, private ceremony.” 

“But you are the Guardian of the city and a court advisor.” The Mikado figured that he could delay the wedding a few weeks at least. By the time the palace was finished getting the ceremony ready, Seimei would have talked to him and Hiromasa’s mother would have gotten bored and left town. The Mikado hoped. “I could not possibly allow you to marry quietly.” He smiled. 

“Lady Minamoto has indicated that having the wedding at the capital is already an accommodation that she was not eager to make. She feels that the wedding should be in the North Province.” 

“That’s insane. You can’t have a proper wedding in the North Province. I, for one, would be unable to attend. And the rest of your friends would be un…” his voice faded out. He looked at Seimei for support. 

Seimei shook his head again and faded into the background. 

“Hiromasa, I don’t know what is going on here.” The Mikado hit his palms to the floor. “I only know that if I don’t give you my blessing, I will lose you. Your lady mother has found a way to isolate you and you are letting her.” 

Hiromasa didn’t respond. 

“I will give you my blessing, Lord Minamoto, but with a heavy heart.” He turned and looked away from Hiromasa. 

Hiromasa bowed, touching his forehead to the ground again before gracefully walking out of the room. 

“Seimei?” the Mikado called softly. 

Seimei stepped from between the poles. “How long has he been like this?” Seimei asked. 

The Mikado thought. “Since the demon… No, since his mother’s arrival. How much did you hear?” 

“Enough,” Seimei touched the pole Hiromasa usually sat in front of and looked out to the garden. “There was nothing else you could do. I am not sure if there is anything I can do.” 

“Will you talk to him?” 

“I will try.” 

  
  


Hiromasa walked through the streets alone. In all his 9 years in the capital as an advisor, he always had Eiri walk next to him. Now, with Eiri in the country, loneliness bit at Hiromasa. Kaze hadn’t spoken of the others, so Hiromasa hoped that the others were finally able to talk Maka into going to the North Province, to the safety of Suki’s estate. Hiromasa took comfort in knowing that the governor would take good care of them. Care that the court advisor himself couldn’t. 

Hiromasa sighed as he wandered aimlessly through the falling snow. He knew no one would miss him at his house. Even with the long anticipated news, Hiromasa had no doubt that Lady Minamoto would not welcome him. And Kaze… 

Hiromasa shuddered. 

“The snow seems to be too beautiful for it to be so heartlessly cold.” 

Hiromasa stopped, his heart in his throat. 

Seimei stepped next to the Guardian. “But I guess that is why it is so beautiful.” Seimei smiled. 

Hiromasa’s fingers twitched as a large fluffy snowflake landed on Seimei’s long dark lashes. He longed to touch that face. “Do you think that all things beautiful are cold?” Time hadn’t diminished his attraction to the onmyoji, if anything it strengthen it. The snowflake melted, and the moisture glistened on Seimei’s eyelash. Hiromasa’s gaze drifted down to Seimei’s lips. He could remember with perfect clarity the taste of those lips, of that mouth. Hiromasa just wanted to lean down, to delve into Seimei. 

Instead the taller man looked sharply away and started walking. 

Seimei’s smile grew wistful. “Only sometimes. I believe Mitsu to be very beautiful, but cold would never describe her.” 

“No, Mitsu will never be cold.” Hiromasa looked around and noticed that his feet were leading him to Seimei’s home. 

Hiromasa and Seimei walked quietly for a few moments. As they neared Seimei’s gate, the onmyoji made no move to go in. “They say the North Gate is desolate. Her musician has abandoned her.” Seimei said casually. 

“The musician of the North Gate was a fool for playing in the first place.” 

“His music touched many.” 

Hiromasa shook his head. “Perhaps, but in the end it was all meaningless.” 

“Oh?” Seimei glanced up at him. “An end has been reached?” 

Hiromasa started walking again, this time to the North Gate. “Yes, the musician is to be married.” 

“I have heard that as well. But I have also heard that many believe he is unhappy with the arrangements.” 

“Do you think the snow is unhappy about being cold?” Hiromasa asked. “I believe that it doesn’t have a choice, therefore, it does what it needs to do.” 

“Well, then it is a good thing that the musician is not a snow flake.” Seimei nodded. “Although I have been told that recently he is as cold as one.” 

Hiromasa glanced at Seimei, his brow furrowed. “Cold?” 

“Cold, remote,” Seimei waved his hand. “It grieves all that know him.” 

Hiromasa shook his head. “Again, perhaps he is doing what is best.” 

“Best for whom?” Seimei stopped and looked at Hiromasa. 

Hiromasa looked down, his mouth going dry. Seimei’s face was half hidden in shadow, but his eyes drew in the light. 

Beautiful. 

“Best for everyone,” Hiromasa said looking away. “I must return home.” 

Seimei reached out and wiped off a snowflake that landed on Hiromasa’s cheek. “Mitsu will be very happy to see you.” He said. “We both have longed for you to come back to us, to come back home.” 

Hiromasa sighed lightly as he leaned into Seimei’s touch. “Mei…” 

“Hiromasa?!” 

Hiromasa stiffened and stepped back from Seimei. Seimei turned and saw Kaze Hinata walking toward them. “Hiromasa! I was looking for you! I heard that you had news from the Mikado!” Kaze stopped and looked from Hiromasa to Seimei. “Lord Abe! What a pleasant surprise! Did you hear, Hiromasa is to be married!” 

Seimei looked from Kaze’s cold calculating eyes to Hiromasa’s downcast eyes. “Yes, I have heard,” Seimei’s voice was carefully neutral. 

“Lady Minamoto has pursued this match for some time. I must admit that my sister and Hiromasa will make a perfect pair.” 

Seimei made a noise that could have meant anything. 

“Well, it is much too cold to be talking out here. Come Hiromasa,” Kaze put his hand on Hiromasa’s sleeve. 

Hiromasa flinched. Seimei’s eyes widened slightly when Kaze gripped Hiromasa’s arm for a minute before letting go. 

“It was very good seeing you again, Lord Abe.” Kaze said lightly. 

“Lord Minamoto and I were not finished our conversation,” Seimei said lightly. 

Kaze frowned and looked at Hiromasa. 

“Lord Abe, perhaps we can continue our discussion another time.” Hiromasa said in a flat formal voice. 

“Yes, we mustn’t make your mother wait,” Kaze said already leading Hiromasa away. 

Seimei watched them until they were out of sight before he started walking briskly to his house. 

  
  


“He’s a pleasant looking fellow,” Kaze said lightly. “I didn’t notice how handsome he was the last time we met.” 

Hiromasa didn’t answer as he and Kaze walked quickly home. 

“You both looked so cozy together.” Kaze teased. “How good of a friend is he, Hiromasa?” 

Hiromasa walked a little faster. 

Kaze took hold of his arm and forced him to slow down. “Is he dear to you, Hiromasa?” he sneered. “Do you _care_ for him?” He stopped and looked at Hiromasa. “Tell me, Hiromasa, what would you do to keep _him_ safe? He seems a little fragile to me. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to _him _, now would you?”__

__

Hiromasa looked at Kaze very coldly. “Of all the people you hold over me, I worry about Lord Abe the least. He is as untouchable to the likes of you as the stars.” Hiromasa yanked his arm back and continued walking. 

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Kaze hissed, grabbing onto Hiromasa’s arm again. “There is no one I can’t get to! I will tear down any one who has ever considered you a friend if I have to.” 

“If you attempt to do anything to Abe no Seimei, it will be the most foolish and _last_ thing you ever do.” Hiromasa said flatly. 

“Are you threatening me?” 

Hiromasa smiled bitterly. “No, I am merely telling you the truth. If you don’t believe me, go ahead. Try something. I will enjoy watching him take you apart piece by piece.” Hiromasa turned and walked away, leaving Kaze staring dumbfounded at him. 

  
  


Seimei stepped on to his private porch and stared hard at the falling snowflakes. He didn’t turn when he heard the screen door open. 

“That little girl brought me here,” Maka said looking around at the large open area. She wrapped her shawl around her although the open area was comfortably warm. Mitsu had smiled politely when she interrupted their dinner, but neither Maka nor the others had seen Seimei since their first day at the house. 

“Please, sit, little mother,” Seimei motioned and Mitsu appeared, holding a teapot. Mitsu poured tea into two small cups. Seimei took one cup and finally looked up at Maka. Mitsu offered the old woman the other cup. 

Maka sat down on a cushion. “Thank you for your hospitality,” Maka said grudgingly. She sipped her tea and then smiled. The tea was wonderfully fragrant and a perfect temperature. 

“Lord Minamoto and I used to drink sake together on this porch as we looked at the sky.” Seimei looked back out into his garden. “He used to tell me I had the best gardens in the city.” 

“Lord Minamoto is very fond of gardens.” Maka nodded. “His father’s house had many gardens. He and the young lord would walk and talk for hours in the gardens. When possible, they would watch the sun rise and set. That was their time together.” 

“The elder Lord Minamoto was not at court.” Seimei said softly. 

“No,” Maka shook her head. “He advised the governor of the North Province.” 

“Governor Suki?” 

“Yes, and the governor before Governor Suki.” Maka put her cup down and Seimei refilled it. “The two families have traditionally been close.” 

“Why did Lord Minamoto come to court?” Seimei asked. 

Maka quietly sipped her tea. The night sounds seemed to grow louder. 

“Lord Minamoto’s father passed when the young lord was 9 years of age. He died very suddenly we were all very saddened by his death, especially the young lord.” 

Seimei waited. 

“Lady Minamoto was less saddened.” Maka looked at Seimei, her anger clear in her eyes. “The Lord was not yet buried before the Lady started entertaining paramours.” At Seimei’s blank expression Maka continued. “Theirs was an arranged marriage. The elder lord grew to love Lady Minamoto very much. She did not return his feelings. The elder lord understood and forgave her, but also forbid anyone from arranging a marriage for his children.” 

“Ah,” Seimei nodded. 

“The Minamoto family is very wealthy. Lady Minamoto never was without paramours.” 

“That must have been very hard for Lord Minamoto.” 

Maka closed her eyes. “Many of Lady Minamoto’s ‘friends’ disliked the young lord. They were often cruel and would after cause him to have…accidents.” 

“Accidents?” 

“Falling down steps, being locked in buildings that caught fire, accidents.” Maka took a shuddering breath. “There were other… occurrences that were never explained. Bruises, limps, gashes, strange sicknesses. At first we refused to believe that anyone could hurt the young lord. He was so gentle and caring. It seemed so… wrong. But too many times, the young lord would become sick and his lady mother would refuse to allow us to fetch him a doctor. The more we asked, the angrier she would become. She would have her paramours bring their servants to care for him. When we would try to see him she would have us beaten. The young lord told us not to try. With everything they were doing to him, he was still concerned with us.” 

“How long?” Seimei’s voice was tight. 

Maka opened her eyes and looked at Seimei’s carefully composed face. “Four years. They stole away everyone who cared for him. They degraded him and tore out all sense of self worth from the boy. They mocked his father memory and told him over and over that he was stupid and a mistake. His lady mother never showed him the smallest scrap of love.” Maka’s pain choked up her voice. 

Seimei suddenly stood up and walked out into his garden. Maka watched as he stepped lightly from stone to stone. There was something erratic in his movements that caused her eyes to fill with tears. His actions more so that anything else she had ever seen proved to her that Seimei loved her young master. She felt comforted that Seimei would do something, that Seimei would stop Hiromasa’s downward slide. 

Mitsu touched Maka’s sleeve and motioned for Maka to follow her. Maka nodded, understanding that Seimei wanted to be alone and followed the girl. 

  
  


“I don’t understand,” the Left Minister said looking at the guard who stood before the court advisors nervously. “How did the packages of the plant pass inspection? That is Kuzuma’s seal, isn’t it?” 

The guard nodded. “Yes, your Excellency. But Magistrate Kuzuma’s seal was stolen a few weeks ago. We think this is part of a bigger plot. There are reports that a group of smugglers are bringing the plant into the capital and forging Magistrate Kuzuma’s and other magistrate’s seals onto the packaging and then selling the plant at a cheaper then the decreed rate.” 

“That are also furthering their profit by adulterating their product.” One of the other ministers added. “And some of what they are adulterating their product with is poisonous.” 

“What a mess,” one of the other ministers complained. “Aren’t the seals under lock and guard?” 

“Yes, but the seals themselves are fairly easy to recreate,” the Right Minister said thoughtfully. 

“But to forge a seal is a capital crime!” an advisor gasped. 

“Oh, please, whoever is making these seals are so rich they could probably buy their freedom is caught.” 

“So what should we do?” 

“Find out who’s doing it.” An old advisor spoke up. “Surely the spies in the palace would welcome a real mission. Once we find out who is behind the smuggling plan a very messy and very public death.” 

“And keep tally of all the people who died from the adulterated weed. We will charge the smugglers with forging and murder.” 

The Right Minister nodded. “Good. I will speak to the Mikado this afternoon.” He motioned and the others stood up and suddenly became engrossed in fixing their robes. No one wanted to be the first. Takamo sighed and walked over to the oblivious Hiromasa. “Hiromasa, I understand that the ceremony is today. I wish you the best.” He said trying to smile. 

Hiromasa turned his head from the garden he had been watching to look at his friend. “Thank you,” he said standing up. 

“I…” Takamo leaned forward and spoke softly. “My wife and I, we wish you happiness.” He touched Hiromasa’s shoulder. 

Hiromasa glanced past him at the other ministers. “Thank you,” he said loudly as he turned back to Takamo. “I appreciate your wishes. I must leave now, else I’ll be late.” He quickly made his way out the door, easily evading the other well wishers. 

“We really should do something,” Hanyo murmured. 

Many of the others nodded in agreement. 

“Perhaps we should wait until there is something to celebrate,” one of the older ministers said flatly. 

Takamo silently agreed, but walked out of the audience chamber without saying anything. 

  
  


Hiromasa wasn’t sure where the afternoon had gone. Kaze had picked him up from the gates of the palace and walked him to the house in silence. Kaze was still fuming from Hiromasa’s words about Abe no Seimei. Hiromasa was slightly worried. Kaze was a little too quiet. 

When Hiromasa walked through the gate of his house, the priest, Lady Minamoto, and Kaide were standing in the main chamber of his house waiting for him. Faster than he thought possible, Hiromasa was mouthing the words that forever bound him to Kaide. Kaide looked up at him once during the short ceremony, and a quiet voice in Hiromasa’s mind informed him that it was the first time she had even seen him. Hiromasa firmly silenced that voice. 

Hiromasa gave the uncomfortable looking priest a large donation and allowed him to escape. Hiromasa returned to the meal just in time to see his new bride and her brother excuse themselves, leaving Hiromasa alone with his mother. 

Hiromasa watched his mother eat the celebratory meal. He tired, so bone achingly tired. 

“I have fulfilled my duty,” Lady Minamoto said suddenly. 

Hiromasa looked at her. She was staring at him, her animosity not hidden. “Are you not pleased?” She sneered. 

Hiromasa looked away. 

“I had the stars read the night before we arrived in the capital,” Lady Minamoto informed him coldly. “This marriage will bring you unhappiness and suffering, just as mine brought me nothing but torment and sorrow.” 

Hiromasa wasn’t surprised. “Why?” 

Lady Minamoto looked outraged that he had spoken. “Why?” she echoed. 

“Why do this? Why do you hate me so much?” Hiromasa looked at her suddenly, all of the heartbreak he had suffered at her hands in his eyes. 

Lady Minamoto smiled coldly. “I was beautiful and pursued by many since I was a girl. When your father’s parents demanded that mine honor the betrothal, I lost everything. All my suitors, the gifts, the honeyed words, all gone. And in their place was that man. Your father.” She spat. “Already and old man when he was just twenty seven.” 

“But he loved you…” Hiromasa said softly. 

“Love. What do I care for love?” Lady Minamoto face was twisted. “Love is a lie that people like you tell each other so you don’t have to face the cold hard reality of life. No-one loves you, Hiromasa. You may think they do, they might even tell you they do, but in the end they only care for themselves.” 

“That isn’t true.” Hiromasa said softly, thinking of his father. 

Lady Minamoto rolled her eyes. “Leave me, go to the mockery of the bridal chamber that I’ve prepared for you. Tell me tomorrow that you feel the same way.” 

Hiromasa turned away from his mother and walked the narrow hallway to Kaide’s room. He steeled himself before he slid open the door and stepped in. 

Kaide was sitting in the middle of the floor, her face pale. Kaze was leaning on the wall behind her. He smiled when Hiromasa stepped into the room. 

“We thought you lost your way,” Kaze said sarcastically. 

“I did not, Kaze.” Hiromasa said carefully. Kaze’s smiled was a little too bright. “Thank you for your concern. Good evening.” 

“Oh, you think you can just say ‘good night’ and I’ll go away?” Kaze laughed. “You should know better than that.” Kaze stepped forward to his sister. Kaide started shaking. Kaze pulled her hair, forcing her to look up. “Why don’t you tell Hiromasa about your self, Kaide?” 

Kaide shook her head and Kaze yanked her hair harder. 

“Leave her alone.” Hiromasa said stepping toward them. He knelt down and took the shaking girl into his arms. 

Kaze pushed her head forward and Kaide hid her face in Hiromasa’s shoulder. 

“Do you think she’s beautiful, Hiromasa?” Kaze took the edge of Kaide’s wedding kimono and pulled it off her body, effectively ripping her out of Hiromasa’s arms. Kaide’s white body was thin, but well shaped. She quickly covered her breast with her arms. “Come on, Kaide, don’t be so modest.” 

Hiromasa caught Kaze’s hands. “I asked you to leave her alone,” he said coldly. “In fact, I would like it if you left.” 

Kaze laughed. “As I told you before, there are things you need to know about Kaide. Kaide, why don’t you tell him about how you first fucked a man when you were fourteen?” 

Kaide hid her face in her hands. 

Hiromasa looked from Kaze to Kaide. 

“Did you think she was a virgin?” Kaze laughed. “Far, far from it. I found her and brought her back home, then she became addicted to opium. She would sell her body to anyone for one puff. How many men have you had, Kaide?” Kaze asked. 

Two big tears fell down Kaide’s face. 

Hiromasa felt his world tilt. He sat back, shocked. Kaze pushed Kaide down, onto Hiromasa’ lap. Hiromasa’s arms automatically caught her. She glanced up quickly. “I am sorry.” She whispered. 

“Kaide, why don’t you show your new husband what your mouth can do?” Kaze said softly. He walked around and knelt behind Hiromasa. 

Hiromasa shuddered when he felt Kaze’s lips on his neck. 

“She is very skilled with her mouth, Hiromasa,” Kaze breathed into Hiromasa’s ear as he took hold of Hiromasa’s robe and opened it. “I taught her everything she knows.” 

Hiromasa felt ill as Kaze’s hands ran down his sides, pulling his robe down. Kaide didn’t look at him as she started kissing his chest. Kaze groaned and bit Hiromasa’s neck as he rubbed his body against Hiromasa. 

“Stop this,” Hiromasa’s voice hitched as Kaide’s fingers slipped through his underclothes. 

Kaze pinched his nipples with his hands as he continued to kiss Hiromasa. “What’s wrong, Hiromasa? Don’t you like this? Doesn’t it feel good to have us both servicing you like this?” 

“This is wrong!” Hiromasa breathed as Kaide’s lips wrapped around his half hard sex. 

Hiromasa groaned as Kaide sucked on him, with just the slightest pressure. Kaze pushed him up and Hiromasa felt his fingers on his ass. 

“That’s it, Hiromasa,” Kaze panted. With his free hand he put Hiromasa’s hand in Kaide’s hair. Hiromasa’s hand became entangled in her long dark hair as her tongue stroked his pole. Her little hand touched his soft pouch of skin even as Kaze plunged his fingers in Hiromasa’s ass. “Isn’t she good? Isn’t she a good little whore? Never thought you would marry a whore, did you?” 

Hiromasa moaned as he put his other hand in her hair. Kaze’s fingers and Kaide’s mouth were driving him crazy. He couldn’t breath, he sweat and shook as the three moved against each other. 

“No, don’t let him come in your mouth,” Kaze wrapped his free hand around Hiromasa’s chest and pulled him back. Kaide seemed to know what Kaze wanted because she lay down on her back and opened her legs. “Touch yourself, whore. Show your husband how much you like being fucked.” 

Kaide flushed with shame as she brought one hand up and pulled on one of her nipples. The fingers of her other hand slipped through the folds of her mound. Kaide’s breathing grew heavier even as her eyes closed tighter. 

Kaze wrapped his hand around Hiromasa’s hard dick. Giving it a few tugs as he brushed Hiromasa’s prostrate with his other fingers, he laughed as Hiromasa writhed. “Do it, Hiromasa. Fuck her.” He said pushing Hiromasa down. 

Hiromasa’s hands went on either side of Kaide’s shoulders and he kissed her. Kaide moaned into his mouth urgently. Kaze maneuvered his hardness to Hiromasa’s entrance and pressed in as Kaide’s hand guided Hiromasa into her. Hiromasa gasped. The feeling of being ripped apart by Kaze’s pole was mixed with the intense pressure of Kaide’s inner walls. Kaze threw his head back and pounded into Hiromasa’s further causing Hiromasa into that heat. 

Hiromasa’s arms buckled and he buried his face into Kaide’s neck. He could taste her sweat and tears as she wrapped her arms around his head. 

Hiromasa’s bit his lips from crying out as Kaze continued ramming into him. Kaide moved her legs so they were on either side of Hiromasa. Her back arched suddenly as her walls contracted tightly around him. Hiromasa cried out as his body exploded inside of her. He felt Kaze reach his completion. 

Kaze pulled Hiromasa’s roughly off Kaide and kissed him. Hiromasa shook his head, but Kaze’s hands held onto his face as his tongue raped him. “You are amazing,” Kaze breathed, breaking the kiss. He forced Hiromasa down and stuck his softening dick into Hiromasa’s mouth. Hiromasa fought, but Kaze trapped his head between his thighs and then turned his body as he could take Hiromasa into his mouth. 

Kaze bit Hiromasa until the Guardian started sucking him. Hiromasa’s mind screamed as he tasted himself, his blood, and Kaze’s cum on Kaze’s hardening pole. Kaze sucked on him as though he was starving. Hiromasa’s leg bent as he put his feet on the ground and his hips bucked against that mouth. Kaze’s hummed and Hiromasa quickly sucked on him, his heart racing out of control. 

Kaze stilled for a second and Hiromasa turned his head. Kaze’s seed spilled on the floor next to Hiromasa’s cheek. Kaze sucked Hiromasa painfully hard, and Hiromasa saw stars. Kaze rolled off him and kissed him again, forcing Hiromasa’s own seed into his mouth. 

Hiromasa gagged and pushed Kaze away from him. Kaze laughed softly. “Kaide will be good for you. She’ll teach you how to suck cock like a good whore.” 

Hiromasa looked up and Kaide was sobbing silently. “Get out,” he growled. 

Kaze smiled and straightened his robe. “Good night,” he mocked as he walked out. 

Hiromasa crawled over to Kaide and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched back and tried to hide her nakedness. “No, it’s okay.” Hiromasa said soothingly. “He’s gone. I’m sorry. Sh.” He held her to him and felt the tremors and sobs run through her body. “I’m sorry.” 

Kaide looked up at him. “You must hate me.” She cried. 

Hiromasa forced a gentle smile. “You must hate me.” He said as he helped her into her robe. He covered himself as she sniffed. 

“He was telling the truth,” Kaide said looking down. “I’m nothing but a whore.” 

Hiromasa took her hand. “Don’t say that.” He helped her up. 

Kaide blinked. “But.” 

“Shhh.” Hiromasa looked around. The room was a mess. Blood and other fluids were smeared all over the floor. He let go of Kaide’s hand and took a towel from a chest. He leaned down and started cleaning up. 

“You’re bleeding!” Kaide exclaimed. 

Hiromasa’s face went red, and Kaide took the towel from Hiromasa’s hand. She parted his robe and watched as blood ran down his legs. 

“It’s nothing,” Hiromasa said embarrassed. He closed his robe. 

“Was that your first…” Kaide asked. 

Hiromasa shook his head. “No, he…” Hiromasa started shaking. 

Kaide hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I…” 

“No, don’t apologize.” Hiromasa took a deep breath and looked around. “Come, the water should still be warm in the bathhouse. We can talk while we…” his voice failed him. 

Kaide looked up at him, her face filled with wonder. “Talk?” she asked, stunned. 

“Yes, talk.” Hiromasa said easing the screen open. He gingerly led her out. “If we are going to be married, we might as well know something of each other.” He smiled at her. He opened the door to the small house and let her in. “Here, you can start. I’m going to put more wood on the fire. I hate taking cold baths in winter.” 

Kaide was still standing where he had left her. Hiromasa lit the candles. “You don’t have to worry. Lady Minamoto and Kaze never come here.” 

Kaide walked to Hiromasa and opened his robe. “I know.” 

Hiromasa cocked his head. “I didn’t know you left your room.” 

“I don’t, but Kari, my maid, does sometimes.” Kaide eased Hiromasa to the stool and soaped up his body, slowly and carefully. 

“Where is Kari tonight?” Hiromasa flinched as she touched a sore spot on his neck. 

“He bit you very hard here.” Kaide said quietly. “You’ll have a scar. I sent Kari out to get some…” 

“Opium?” Hiromasa said lightly as her voice faded. 

Kaide nodded as she shampooed his hair. “Yes. Usually Kaze… gives it to me, but…” She rinsed his hair in silence. 

Hiromasa turned and took her hands. “It’s okay. After what just happened, I don’t think I’m in any position to judge you.” 

Kaide’s eyes filled again. 

Hiromasa wiped away one of the tears and smiled. “No more tears. No matter what Lady Minamoto and your brother hope for us, we don’t have to be miserable.” 

Kaide nodded. “Kaze was angry at me. I told him I wouldn’t do what he told me to do.” At Hiromasa’s questioning look Kaide looked away. “He wanted me to seduce you. I hadn’t wanted to. I didn’t want to marry you. You deserve so much better than me.” 

“Don’t say that.” Hiromasa said briskly. “Once we have this all figured out, we can decide who is more unworthy. But for now.” He turned around and took the soap from her and started washing her arms. He fumbled with the soap a little as his hands got closer to her torso. 

Kaide suddenly laughed and Hiromasa dropped the soap. Hiromasa blushed. “You’ve never been with a woman before, have you?” 

“No,” Hiromasa admitted. 

Kaide bent down and put the soap back in Hiromasa’s hands. She guided his hands over her body. “Then the one you love is not a woman.” She said quietly. 

Hiromasa looked up from where he had been washing her. “What?” 

“You are in love with another man, yet you still bleed when Kaze takes you.” Kaide’s voice was factual, as though she was putting everything together. “Have you never been with the one you love?” 

“I don’t…” Hiromasa was quick to deny, but something in Kaide’s eyes made him stop. “No,” he said finally. “We have never been together. How did you know?” 

“You are like a river, on the surface you show some eddies and ripples, but deep down, there is a swift current.” Kaide smiled. “Does he know?” 

Hiromasa nodded and rinsed her off with the warm water. “It is complicated.” 

“Love is.” Kaide shrugged. Hiromasa helped her into the giant bathtub. They both easily fit in the warm water. Hiromasa shifted nervously and Kaide scooted over until she was in his arms. 

“Then you believe in love,” Hiromasa forced his voice to be light. After the events of the day, Hiromasa wasn’t sure he still believed. 

“The man I ran away with when I was fourteen,” Kaide said taking a breath. “He was base born. He worked in the kitchen of my father’s house. When my parents passed away, Tetsuya and I planned to marry each other. Kaze never had time for me before, I thought he wouldn’t care. I was wrong.” She shivered and Hiromasa held her tighter. “Kaze forbade me to marry him so Tetsuya and I ran away. Kaze hired some mercenaries. They caught up with us the morning after our first night together.” 

Kaide rested her head on Hiromasa’s shoulder. “They killed Tetsuya in front of me, then each of them… Kaze gave them his permission to…” Kaide grew silent again. Hiromasa kissed her forehead. “When they dragged me back to my parents house, Kaze was waiting. He gave them poisoned wine and gave me opium. Soon, opium was the only thing that kept the memories away.” 

Hiromasa and Kaide sat quietly for several minutes. 

“What happens if you don’t smoke?” Hiromasa broke the silence. 

Kaide shrugged. “I get sick. I shake. I can’t eat or sleep. Sometimes I see visions. I tried to stop a few months ago, when Kaze first met your mother. It took me a few days and Kaze’s… insistence before I smoked again.” 

Hiromasa sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Kaide sat up and looked at him. “Why? You did nothing. If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. If I didn’t exist, you could be with the one you love.” 

“I doubt that,” Hiromasa said bitterly. 

“Why?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

Kaide smiled. “You said that before. Why is it complicated?” 

“Well, first off, I’m pretty sure he’s not human.” Hiromasa said blandly. “And he’s never told me how old he is, so he’s probably very, very old. And his ex-lover was the demon who we had to kill because she was destroying the capital and trying to convince him to join her in taking over the world. And while she was tempting him and kissing all over him, I started thinking that maybe I wasn’t the right person for him. Then when he almost got himself killed saving me, I almost let her kill him. Monster killing monster.” Hiromasa took a breath. 

Kaide laughed, and then she put her hands over her mouth. She looked away from him and her shoulders shook. 

“What?” Hiromasa asked. 

Kaide burst out in laughter. Tears ran down her face as she tried to stop herself. 

Hiromasa blinked. It all did sound a little funny now what he actually said it out loud. He smiled. 

“You’re right, that’s complicated.” Kaide said. She tilted her head and wet her hair. “What does he think of everything?” 

Hiromasa wiped his face with his hand. “I don’t know. Well…” 

“Yes?” 

“Actually, I think he’s not opposed to… a relationship with me.” 

“Is that the proper way to say that you both fall all over each other when you are alone together?” Kaide asked. 

Hiromasa blushed. “I wouldn’t say that…” 

“But it would be true.” 

Hiromasa shook his head. “You are very outspoken.” 

“I spend a great deal of time with maids and Kaze. You’ll have to forgive me if I’m coarser than you’re used to.” 

“There is nothing to forgive.” Hiromasa stretched. “I enjoy surrounding myself with people who are honest with me.” 

“Then how did you get tied up in all of this?” 

Hiromasa frowned. 

“I’m sorry,” Kaide said quickly. “That was an unfair question.” 

“No, it’s just a hard question to answer.” Hiromasa yawned. 

“You are tired. Kari tells me you work all the time. Out of the house before dawn, back after midnight.” 

“It’s easier to deal with things at the palace then things here.” Hiromasa admitted. 

Kaide stood up and offered her hand to Hiromasa. Hiromasa stood up and they stepped out of the tub. Hiromasa took out towels and they both dried themselves off in a companionable silence. Hiromasa found some clean bathing robes and they left their dirty robes in the bathing house. 

Kaide took a bucket full of warm water and her towel as Hiromasa led them back to her room. Together they cleaned it and Hiromasa unrolled the bedroll. Kaide looked at Hiromasa as he tenderly tucked her in. “Will you stay?” 

Hiromasa shook his head. “I have some thinking to do. Will you be safe if I go to the palace?” 

“Kari should be back by morning.” Kaide answered. “I should be okay as long as I stay out of his way.” 

“Don’t do anything that draws attention to yourself.” Hiromasa said urgently. “I’ll try to keep him away from you.” 

“But!” 

Hiromasa kissed her forehead and smiled. “I’ll be fine.” 

Kaide shook her head, but froze. She reached up and touched his neck. “The bite. It’s gone…” she looked at him, startled. 

“I know. It’s one of those complicated things.” 

“Does Kaze know?” 

Hiromasa shook his head. “No, no one does. I would like it to stay that way.” 

“Are you? I mean, are you human?” Kaide’s eyes were huge. 

“Yes.” Hiromasa took her hand and kissed it. “But I am also a Guardian. As a Guardian, I heal a lot quicker than most.” 

“But then…” Kaide’s brow furrowed. “That’s why you bleed. Every time will be like the first.” She looked horrified. 

Hiromasa blushed. “It only hurts a little while before I heal.” He soothed her brow. “I’m fine, really. I worry about you. Kaide, please, stay away from Kaze as much as possible. We’ll find a way out of this mess.” He stood up. 

“Hiromasa?” Kaide called softly. 

Hiromasa turned to look at her before he blew out her lamp. 

“Thank you.” 

Hiromasa smiled and blew out the lantern and easily found the door and walked out into the dark house. 

  
  


Kaide wasn’t as bad as he feared. Hiromasa thought as he finished cataloguing the contents of a vermilion chest. In fact, she was beautiful, intelligent, and outspoken. She had so many of the attributes that he admired in others. Perhaps life with her wouldn’t be bad. 

_But she’s not Seimei._

Hiromasa blinked and realized that he had been staring at his paper for the last several minutes. He shrugged and picked up his brush and glanced at a delicately painted vase. The vase was about a foot tall and had pink sakura flowers on a brilliant white background. There was a small band of brilliant scarlet at its base and faint silver interlocking symbols on the rim. Hiromasa stared at the vase for a little while without seeing it. 

Hiromasa had taken the first steps in limiting the amount of damage Kaze could do to him and Kaide. He had spoken to Teridata and made sure that Kaze would not be allowed in the palace again. As an outsider, one not invited to court, Kaze should have never been allowed through the front gate, but because of Hiromasa’s standing, the guards allowed him to pass. Now it would be explained to Kaze that he was not welcomed. Hiromasa winced at how high handed the move was, he personally disliked the haughty nature of the court, but in this case, he prayed it would help him. 

The second step he took was even more personally offensive to him. As a Guardian, he was entitled to a house on palace grounds. The Mikado had already offered him one, but Hiromasa loved the freedom of living outside of the palace. He couldn’t imagine giving up his little house, but he would to keep Kaide and his mother safe. Kaze, of course would not be welcomed. So, that morning, Hiromasa sent an official request to the head of the palace staff. After doing so, he quickly raced to the seclusion of his work, knowing that word would get out soon enough. 

Kaide and his mother would enjoy living at the palace. There were many more people to socialize with. Hiromasa was sure that, in time, he too would come to tolerate it. 

Hiromasa reached out and touched the vase. There was something beautiful about it. Perhaps, if there was nothing mystical attached to it, he would ask the Mikado for it as a wedding gift. It was too lovely to be locked away in some dusty storage house. 

“Lord Minamoto!” a voice called. 

Hiromasa carefully put the vase down and cocked his head. With Kaze banned from the palace, there would be no one who would bother him… 

“Lord…” 

“Here I come!” Hiromasa quickly stepped out of the house and looked down. Teridata was standing, holding the reigns of two very fine horses. Hiromasa instantly started down the ladder. “What is wrong?” 

“There is a demon that is attacking the east section of the city,” Teridata said, holding the horse as Hiromasa gracefully leapt on. Teridata climbed on the other. “My men have pushed it to the caves right outside of the city, but its holding several young children. I’m not sure we can defeat it without harming the children.” 

Hiromasa nodded as he touched him heels to the horse. He hadn’t ridden in years, but there were some things you never forgot, he mused. They raced through the forest and through the front gates. Teridata snorted when he caught sight of Kaze lingering at the gates. Kaze’s eyes narrowed as Hiromasa galloped by him without recognizing him. “That man has been giving the guards a hard time.” Teridata shouted. 

“What?” Hiromasa asked, he had been concentrating on staying on the horse and not thinking about if Seimei was going to join him. 

“Hinata,” Teridata said reining in. “He demanded entrance, based on your position.” 

Hiromasa was already sliding off his horse. “I figured he would.” He glanced at the burnt out ruins of the houses. There were groups of scared looking people looking at them from a distance. “Please, reassure the people here, have them start rebuilding their homes. I’ll engage the demon outside of the city and bring the children back by nightfall.” 

“But…” Teridata exclaimed. “You can’t go after that thing alone! It’s at least ten feet tall! I’ve sent men to get Abe no…” 

Hiromasa shook his head. “The more time I wait the more likely it is that the demon will harm the children. Please see to the people. It’s winter. These people need roofs over their heads for the night.” 

Teridata nodded reluctantly. Hiromasa smiled at him and started through the burnt out remains of the houses, following the trail to the caves. He turned his head just in time to see Kaze jump out of Hiromasa’s palanquin. He moved to intercept the annoying man, but Kaze ran past him after Hiromasa. Teridata worried his lip and wished Titus or Riku were there with him. They would have a great time beating that little pest into a pulp. Shrugging, Teridata turned back to the people. 

  
  


The smell was what Hiromasa remembered. He hit the ground and rolled just as metal pole whistled where his head had been seconds before. Hiromasa jumped back as far as he could and reached over his shoulder. Although it hadn’t been there seconds ago, he brought up his bow and cocked an arrow. “Davok.” He said calmly looking that the grotesque demon. If possible, the demon’s skin looked more mottled and infested then it had the last time they had met. There were more small skills around its neck; some of the skulls still had bits of skin and hair clinging to them. 

Hiromasa jumped back again and loosed an arrow. The arrow pierced one of the skulls and Davok’s head snapped back as he screamed. Pole flying, the large demon went after Hiromasa. Hiromasa shouldered his bow and climbed up some rocks. Davok grabbed hold of his foot, but Hiromasa drew out his sword and stabbed at the demon’s arms. Davok made a mewling noise as two of the claws on one of the demon’s four arms were severed. Hiromasa scrambled up and sheathed his sword. Quickly, he let a series of arrows fly, each one hitting a skull that hung around the demon’s neck. 

Instead of retreating, the demon swung its pole and hit a large rock. The rock sent sharp splinters toward Hiromasa. Hiromasa leapt, but the demon had been waiting. Grabbing hold of Hiromasa’s left arm, it pulled Hiromasa closer. Hiromasa gagged as the smell assaulted him. The demon squeezed Hiromasa’s arm until a sharp crack was heard. Hiromasa clenched his teeth and pulled out his sword. Quickly slashing that the hands that held him, Hiromasa was dropped to the ground. With no hesitation, the Guardian twisted and cut through Davok’s leg. Hiromasa jumped clear as Davok fell hard. Hiromasa cut free the rest of the skulls, and Davok brought his arms off to protect his head. 

“Mercy, Guardian of Light. Mercy!” Davok’s voice gargled. 

“You showed no mercy to the children you violated,” Hiromasa answered him. With a swift downstroke, Hiromasa severed Davok’s head. 

Hiromasa panted heavily as he wiped the black blood off his sword onto the grass. He heard some soft sniffling and leaned against a large boulder. “It’s okay, you can come out.” Hiromasa said evenly. “He’s gone and can not hurt you.” 

After a second or two, little faces peered out from a cave several feet away from where Hiromasa was standing. Hiromasa winced as he straightened out his left arm, but he walked over to the children. Seven children, all under the age of ten looked up at him. Hiromasa knelt down. “Your parents are very worried about you. Can you find your way home?” 

There were some nods as the children looked past Hiromasa to the demon lying dead behind him. 

“Good. Then be brave and go help your parents, okay?” Hiromasa smiled. 

The children ran off. 

Hiromasa stood and watched them run. He eyed the body and wondered what Seimei would do with it. Should he just leave it there, or should he set it on fire? 

“Magnificent.” Kaze’s voice cut through Hiromasa’s thoughts. 

Hiromasa turned quickly around. Kaze was walking toward him, his face filled with unabashed lust. Kaze licked his lips and attacked Hiromasa. Hiromasa stepped back as Kaze’s lips found his. Kaze’s hand dug into Hiromasa’s injured arm and Kaze pushed him back against the rocky mouth of the cave. Kaze desperately ground his body against Hiromasa, groaning into his mouth. Kaze tore Hiromasa’s robe open and snaked a hand down, eagerly grabbing Hiromasa’s limp sex. Kaze kissed down Hiromasa’s neck and pulled the guardian’s robe down off his left shoulder. He bit down, drawing blood from the already injured man. Hiromasa hissed. 

“Tell me who you are.” Kaze commanded as he pressed his body against Hiromasa’s. When Hiromasa didn’t answer he dug his fingers around the broken arm and pulled on it painfully. 

“I’m yours.” Hiromasa gasped. 

“Louder!” 

“I’m yours!” Hiromasa said louder, closing his eyes as Kaze bit down on his nipple. 

“You’re my what?” 

Hiromasa’s head hit against the rock as Kaze sucked the blood from the bite. “I’m your bitch.” Hiromasa gasped out. 

Kaze sank to his knees and took Hiromasa into his mouth. Head bobbing in a frantic pace, Kaze sucked and nibbled on Hiromasa’s sex hungrily. He looked up at the Guardian who leaned heavily against the boulder. He increased the pressure and was rewarded by Hiromasa’s fist beating against the rock. Kaze forced one of his fingers through Hiromasa’s muscled ring and drove it against the man’s pleasure center. Hiromasa’s breathing hitched as he came into Kaze’s mouth. 

Kaze was so intent on Hiromasa’s undoing that he climaxed without touching himself. Kaze jumped up and kissed Hiromasa fiercely on the lips. Hiromasa turned his head away slightly, but Kaze took hold of him and continued kissing and biting his lips until Hiromasa’s mouth was bloody. 

When Kaze finally stepped away, Hiromasa slid down the rock. “Come, I want to get you home,” Kaze said breathlessly. He pulled Hiromasa up and fixed his robe quickly. Taking Hiromasa by the injured arm, Kaze quickly pulled him away. 

Abe no Seimei stood paralyzed for a long time, as the whole scene replayed itself in his mind’s eye. He had heard that there was a demon on the rampage, and although he was sure Hiromasa could handle it himself, he needed to be there. Just in case. 

Seimei didn’t make a sound- he didn’t want Hiromasa to know that he was there. It was punishingly hard for the Onmyoji to see his fellow Guardian, knowing that they both felt the same about each other. But as a friend, Seimei understood that Hiromasa was now untouchable, at least in the way that he wanted to touch him. 

However, all of Seimei’s carefully thought out reasoning didn’t include Hiromasa getting blowjobs by his wife’s brother. 

And, from the way Hiromasa reacted, it wasn’t the first time. 

Seimei slowly turned and walked thoughtfully to his house. 

  
  


Hiromasa curled up into a ball in the corner of his room. His blood and other fluids stained the wood of the flooring as he hid his face in his hands. Kaze had left moments before after blowing out all the candles and leaving Hiromasa in darkness. The smell of sex, blood and sweat tainted the air. 

_This is all wrong._

Teridata had stopped Hiromasa and Kaze as they left the caves. He forced Kaze to wait as he set Hiromasa’s arm. Kaze was very displeased, but Hiromasa couldn’t think of anything to say. His eyes were so heavy with exhaustion. Teridata had wanted to take him back to the palace, but Kaze insisted that he would take him home. Hiromasa didn’t respond, and Teridata finally desisted. 

Once they got home, Hiromasa got his first glimpse of his wife, high on smoke. Wearing only a loose robe she giggled and laughed and tried to kiss him under Kaze’s watchful eye. Hiromasa was sickened and gently pushed her away. She cried then, too intoxicated to understand his reasons, but not intoxicated enough to not feel rejected. 

Kaze then dragged Hiromasa into his room and spent half an eternity biting, scratching, kissing, and fucking him. At some point, Kaze had stopped touching him and slipped out of his room, only to return a short while later, refreshed and energetic. Hiromasa looked into his dilated, crazed eyes and was certain that Kaze had taken some drug that caused him to be rougher and more sadistic than normal. 

Hiromasa couldn’t bring himself to move. His body ached everywhere. His mind couldn’t focus on anything. He just wanted to die. 

“Hiromasa?” Kaide’s voice pulled him from a light doze. 

Two sets of hands forced him to stretch out. “Mistress, his arm…” 

“Can you set it?” Kaide asked. 

Hiromasa didn’t even flinch as he left arms was set for the second time that day. 

“Hiromasa, please, put this on.” Hands touched him and put soft material around his shoulders. “Can you walk?” 

Hiromasa blinked. 

Kaide and Kari pulled him up carefully. “Help me take him to the baths, and then come back and clean this room out,” Kaide ordered. 

Kari nodded as they quietly made their way to the bathhouse. “Do you know where the firewood is?” Kaide asked. 

“Yes, I’ll put some more on the fire,” Kari nodded as she opened the door. 

Kaide and Kari eased Hiromasa down on the floor. Kari quickly left as Kaide lit the candles. Kaide took out a bucket of hot water and started soaping Hiromasa’s limp body. Kaze’s teeth marks were everywhere. Bruises and burns covered his body. Kaide gently cradled Hiromasa in her arms. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

Kaide stopped. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Hiromasa’s voice was a whisper. 

“You had every right to push me away,” Kaide carefully wiped Hiromasa’s bruised face. “I am sorry you had to see me like that.” 

Hiromasa hissed as Kaide shifted slightly. 

Kaide froze until Hiromasa calmed. She tuned Hiromasa over and he curled his body around her. Carefully she rinsed out the rag and started washing his back. “Hiromasa, when you go to the palace tomorrow, you must not come back. Stay there. Your lady mother and I will be fine once Kaze figures out your are beyond his reach.” 

“He’ll kill you.” Hiromasa disagreed. “I can’t let that happen. Come with me.” 

Kaide carefully rinsed him. “To the palace? I can’t.” 

“I am a Guardian,” Hiromasa hissed as the water stung his cuts. “The Mikado has offered me a house on palace grounds. I put in my request this morning.” 

“But Kaze…” 

“He isn’t part of court,” Hiromasa said simply. “He would not be allowed in.” 

“Stand up,” Kaide said helping him stand. She tested the water in the tub then helped him in. Hiromasa’s eyes opened and he looked at her. 

“I can inquire tomorrow. With the right phrasing, we might be able to move in my the end of the week.” 

“But, your house, my addiction…” 

“I’ll give my house to Kaze, if that’s what it will take to get rid of him. As far as your addiction goes, I would like for you to stop, but that is up to you.” Hiromasa smiled wanly at her. 

“What about your mother?” 

“Lady Minamoto can chose to live with us or can chose to return home.” Hiromasa said evenly. He leaned forward and took Kaide’s hands. “I know he is your brother, but please, Kaide. Choose me.” 

Kaide looked stunned. “But you don’t know me.” 

“You don’t know me.” Hiromasa countered. 

Kaide took her hands back and looked away. “Why are you so kind to me?” 

Hiromasa smiled as he leaned back. “Because you are a good person. I know it.” 

“Hiromasa, you could leave me and your mother so easily. We both are holding you back from the one you love.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Hiromasa said simply. “I will be content once you are happy.” 

Kaide turned to him and smiled. “You are a good man.” 

Hiromasa’s smiled grew tense as that phrase tore though his heart. 

  
  


Seimei sat unblinking, facing his garden. Mitsu fluttered around him, warming his tea, putting a warm robe over his shoulders, but the onmyoji didn’t respond. There was a dead space where his heart once beat. He promised himself that he would never open his gates again. 

  
  


“So the spies we sent out were murdered,” one of the ministers said heavily. 

“There has to be a spy in the palace.” One of the others said in frustration. “First the seals, now this.” 

“We can have the onmyoji interview the palace staff,” one of the advisors offered. 

“That will only work if the onmyoji isn’t corrupt.” 

“Then we will ask Abe no Seimei to conduct the interviews. He’s unable to be corrupt.” 

“That’s over a hundred people to interview. It will take too long for one person to do the interviewing.” 

“Well, we can ask him. Maybe he has a way of reading minds from a distance.” 

“Do you really want to ask him if he can read minds? He’s scary enough as it is.” 

“What? You’re scared of Abe no Seimei?” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Come on now! We are getting off topic here. Do we send more spies out or not?” 

“What good would that do? We’ll just be sending more people to get killed.” 

“I don’t know. We have to find out who is selling the illegal opium. We can not allow this to continue. Four more people died in the last two days.” 

“Well, if the court onmyoji were worth their positions, they would have been able to use the forged seals we’ve found and traced them back.” 

“When was the last time they did anything but read the stars? None of them do anything helpful anymore.” 

“Most of the onmyoji are either very old and senile or very young and half trained. We can’t expect them to do something of this level.” 

“Once again, this argument is getting off the topic.” The right minister said over the din of voices. The ministers and advisors quieted down and looked at him expectedly. The Right minister shook his head. A motion from the door caught his attention. He recognized Riku and waved him in as the men started arguing again. 

Riku whispered Takamo’s ear, and Takamo stiffened. “We are through for today,” he said abruptly. Hanyo looked at him and then waved the others out. Takamo motioned for Hanyo to join him as he and Riku made their way to where Hiromasa was sitting. 

“Lord Minamoto, there’s been an… accident,” Takamo’s voice was urgent. 

Hiromasa looked up. 

“Your lady mother…” 

Hiromasa stood quickly and made his way to the door as Riku followed him. “We have a horse waiting…” Riku was saying. 

“What happened?” Hanyo asked. “Is she?” 

Takamo shook his head. “Riku didn’t give me details, only that Lady Minamoto is dead.” 

  
  


Hiromasa jumped off the horse before it came to a stop and quickly walked though the gates to his house. He instinctively walked to his porch and found Kaide and Kari sitting besides his mother’s body. He walked over and knelt down. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Kaide spoke slowly as though she was in shock. “Kari and I were in my room and…” 

Hiromasa touched her hand and she looked at him. “Lady Minamoto was taking lunch with Kaze as was her custom. Kaze was trying to convince her to stay here, that she didn’t really want to live in the palace. She laughed…” 

Hiromasa looked at his mother. All his life he had wanted some sign, no matter how small of her approval. In death her face was as cold to him as it was during her life. Hiromasa carefully smoothed out her hair. As he did so, his hand came back wet. Slowly he glanced down. 

Blood. 

“Where is Kaze now?” 

Kaide and Kari looked at him fearfully. 

“Did you tell him about moving to the palace?” Hiromasa asked Kaide. 

Kaide shook her head, her eye filling with tears. “No. I was afraid that she would say something to him.” 

Hiromasa looked at the wooden planks thoughtfully. “I didn’t tell anyone except the head of staff at the palace…” 

“Oh please, don’t tell me you think I’m that limited.” Kaze said suddenly. 

Hiromasa fisted his blood-covered hand. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe the old woman fell or something.” Kaze said kneeling down between Kari and Kaide. He smiled slowly as he put his arm around them while looking maliciously at Hiromasa. “Come, come, it isn’t proper to argue in the presence of the dead.” 

Kaide pushed off his arm and he sighed. “Where’s the gratitude? I introduced you!” He laughed and stood. “I have a meeting, but one thought, Hiromasa- if you ever tried to take Kaide to the palace, I might have to persuade a friend or two to check up on her and make sure she is doing well.” Kaze raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Hiromasa, don’t look so surprised, I have many friends at the palace. One word from me could change this pretty face forever,” he said patting Kaide’s shoulder. “Remember, you can’t be with her all the time.” 

“Don’t touch her,” Hiromasa said quietly. 

“Are you going to threaten me, Hiromasa?” Kaze smiled condescendingly at him. “You know, if anything happens to me, my friends would probably take it into their heads to look after dear Kaide.” At Hiromasa’s skeptical look, Kaze’s smiled grew larger. “And, by the way, Advisor Ritsu is correct, the onmyoji are a worthless lot.” 

Hiromasa’s face paled. 

Kaze stood up and walked into the house. 

“What did he mean, Hiromasa?” Kaide asked softly. 

“Come with me,” Hiromasa stood up abruptly. “I’m taking you someplace safe.” He quickly wiped his hands on his white handkerchief. 

“But…” Kaide looked at Lady Minamoto. 

“Hurry,” Hiromasa glanced at Kari. The maid nodded and Hiromasa lead them quickly out of the house. 

Several minutes later Hiromasa was knocking on Abe no Seimei’s gate. There was a slight hesitation before the doors swung open. Hiromasa led Kaide and Kari in. “Seimei?” he called. 

Mitsu appeared next to him, looking surprised and incredibly pleased. “Hiromasa!” she said merrily. 

Hiromasa gave her a distracted smiled. “Mitsu, where is Seimei? Is he…” 

“Hiromasa.” 

Hiromasa looked up quickly. Abe no Seimei stepped out of his house. His face bore no emotion. 

“Seimei, I…” Hiromasa’s voice caught as Seimei stepped closer to them. It occurred to Hiromasa that showing up at his almost lover’s house, wife in tow might not be the kindest, most thoughtful thing to do. 

“You must be Kaide,” Seimei said bowing to Kaide. 

Kaide looked from Seimei to Hiromasa. “Yes,” she said bowing low to him. 

Seimei held out his hand to stop her from bowing. “Welcome to my home. Please, join me for some refreshments.” He smiled slightly. 

Hiromasa felt a surge of affection for him. Seimei was truer than he could have dreamed. For the first time since Madire, Hiromasa felt hope that everything would be okay. He absently followed Seimei as the onmyoji led them through the house. “Oh, Hiromasa, there are some people here who would like to see you. Would you permit them?” Seimei said opening a screen to a large open porch. He motioned for everyone to sit on the silk cushions Mitsu laid out. 

“Who would want to see me?” Hiromasa asked, slightly unsettled. 

Seimei poured the tea and offered the cups to Kaide and Hiromasa. 

“Lord Minamoto!” Maka gasped. The only woman hobbled over and bowed low, followed closely by Taka, Eiri, and Risa. 

“But, I thought you were at Governor Suki’s!” Hiromasa exclaimed as he quickly stood and righted Maka. “Why didn’t you leave?” 

“How could we leave you, my lord?” Eiri said with feeling. 

“You are our lord,” Taka bowed again. “We are not so faithless as to leave when things get difficult.” 

“Shame on you for expecting us to!” Maka said sternly. “And look at you! There’s not a scrap of meat on those bones! Risa and I will fatten you up!” 

Risa nodded. 

“Kaide,” Hiromasa turned to his wife, his eyes bright. “This is Maka. She was my nursemaid and raised me. That’s her son, Taka, and daughter, Risa. Eiri’s been my guard and companion since I lived with Governor Suki.” 

Kaide smiled at each of them and bowed low, showing them great respect. They exchanged looks with each other. “Well, you are beautiful,” Maka said critically. “But much too thin. Come on Risa. Let’s see if we can find the kitchen in this puzzle of a house!” Maka grumbled and shot a glance at Seimei. 

Seimei sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. 

Maka muttered as she led the others out. Mitsu fluttered around a bit before Seimei motioned her to follow them. 

“Seimei, I didn’t know they were here!” Hiromasa said happily. “I was so worried about them! I hadn’t heard from Suki, and I was terrified for them!” 

Seimei held up a tea bowl to Kaide. Kaide accepted it, inclining her head. Seimei then turned to Hiromasa, offering him a bowl. “They arrived here a few days ago. I thought it would be best for them to stay here instead of trekking off in the snow.” 

“Thank you.” Hiromasa said sipping his tea. “After Lady…” Hiromasa stopped talking and dropped his tea bowl. Seimei easily caught it before a drop spilled. Kaide’s eyes widened, but Hiromasa stared in front of him for a few seconds. “Lady Minamoto.” Hiromasa looked a little dazed as he blinked. Very slowly he turned and looked at Seimei. “Lady Minamoto is dead.” He fisted his hands and shook his head as though to rid himself of the thought. “Kaide, you must tell Lord Abe everything Kaze just said. My Lord Abe, please, go to the palace with the information Kaide tells you. If I am right, Kaze is the spy they’ve been looking for. They must be told immediately.” 

Seimei nodded. 

“You will be safe here,” Hiromasa assured Kaide as he stood. 

“Where are you going?” Kaide asked. 

“I have to make arrangements for Lady Minamoto,” Hiromasa’s face was emotionless. He bowed low to Seimei. “Thank you.” He said. 

Seimei nodded and he and Kaide watched him leave. 

“I am sorry about the delay, but allow me to wish you and Lord Minamoto the greatest…” Seimei’s formal words were cut off by Kaide. 

“You are the man he loves.” She said looking at Seimei directly. 

Seimei’s hand paused as he brought his tea bowl to his lips. “Perhaps once we shared…” 

“No,” Kaide cut him off again. She leaned forward. “Please, I know that he loves you and that our marriage is nothing but a wicked mother’s attempt to bring him unhappiness.” 

Seimei looked at her, his lips quirked. “Oh?” Obviously Hiromasa’s wife was more spirited than she seemed. 

“Now that his mother is gone, I hope to convince him to dissolve our union.” 

“Why?” Seimei asked lightly. 

“Because he doesn’t love me.” Kaide said angrily. “Haven’t you heard me? He loves you. He will always love you. I have brought him nothing but pain.” 

“You keep saying that he loves me, but I have seen him with another.” Seimei said looking out into his garden. 

Kaide became whiter than a ghost. “Kaze.” She whispered. 

Seimei didn’t respond. 

“You don’t understand.” 

“I’m not sure it is possible not to understand.” Seimei said coldly. 

“Hiromasa is a good man!” Kaide said banging her hands on the floor. At Seimei’s silence she bit her lips. “My brother convinced Hiromasa’s mother to our marriage, then used her and me against him to get what he wanted.” 

“Well, Hiromasa perhaps got what he wanted as well.” Seimei couldn’t stop the bitter words from dripping from his lips. 

Kaide hissed. “You think Hiromasa _wants_ that? You think Hiromasa _wants_ Kaze to touch him?” Kaide scooted over and faced Seimei. “Do you want to know why Hiromasa does what he does? To protect people he cares about! At first it was to keep Kaze from hunting down and killing his servants. And then it was to keep Kaze from hurting me and his mother.” 

“That isn’t what I saw.” 

“What did you see? Hiromasa allowing Kaze to take him? Do you know why Lady Minamoto is dead now? Do you know why Hiromasa brought me here? Because Kaze killed her! And he threatened to kill me and everyone Hiromasa cares for! Don’t underestimate Kaze, Lord Abe.” 

“Is that what Kaze said?” Seimei asked, his eyebrow raised. 

“No, he said something about having friends in the palace and then something about Lord Ritsu being right that the onmyoji were useless.” 

Seimei looked thoughtfully at Kaide. “I suppose this was what the court staff were debating this afternoon. I must honor Lord Minamoto’s wishes and report this to the Mikado. Please, stay here. You will be safe.” 

Kaide shook her head. “What about Hiromasa? What if he tried to go after Kaze himself?” 

“I imagine he would find him and bring him to the palace.” 

“Kaze will kill him!” Kaide stood up. 

“He can try, but Hiromasa is a great deal stronger then Kaze and any of Kaze’s ‘friends’.” Seimei stood. 

“You don’t know what he’s done to Hiromasa!” Kaide said grabbing Seimei’s sleeve. “You can’t know how Hiromasa has suffered!” 

“Lord Minamoto chose to suffer in the attempt to keep you safe.” Seimei said coldly. “See that you bring him no more pain.” 

Kaide flushed and looked away. Seimei quickly walked through the halls and called Mitsu to him. “Find him,” Seimei said softly. 

Mitsu nodded seriously and transformed. 

  
  


Seimei walked confidently into the palace. The guard knew not to stop him, the advisors and minister who happened to catch sight of him quickly turned into rooms and hallways, well out of his way. Seimei took it all in but didn’t let it slow him down. 

Rin and Kuja were guarding the door to the Mikado’s private rooms. As soon as they saw him, Rin walked into the room and very quickly emerged. They both opened the door for the Onmyoji. 

“Lord Abe!” the Mikado was blinking rapidly. A go set was set out in front of him and Hanyo, the Left Minister. “What…” 

“Seems like you have a spy, Big Guy,” Seimei said glancing at the board. 

The Mikado and Hanyo glanced at each other. Hanyo quickly bowed and went to the door. Rin ran off. 

“A spy?” the Mikado echoed. “Who is it?” 

Seimei shrugged. “Lord Minamoto seems to think that the spy reports to Kaze Hinata.” 

“I knew it!” Takamo said as he walked through the door. “That man was entirely too familiar with Lord Minamoto.” 

Seimei lifted his eyebrow. “He is not a member of court, when would you have the chance to see them together?” 

Takamo looked slightly embarrassed. “Because of his close relation with Lord Minamoto’s bride, we thought…” 

“What? Were you going to offer a position here or something?” Seimei asked. 

At their silence, Seimei sighed. “And you wonder why you are always grappling with corruption! Did Lord Minamoto ever mention that he wanted Hinata made a member of court?” 

“No,” Teridata said from behind the Mikado. “In fact he spoke with me the other day about making sure Hinata wasn’t permitted into court.” 

Hanyo, Takamo, and the Mikado all had a surprised expression on their faces. 

“Teridata, do you know who all Hinata has been speaking to when he ‘visits’ court?” 

“I’ve started an informal investigation, asking around to the other guards.” 

Seimei held up his hand and looked at the Mikado. “I think it’s time we make this investigation formal.” 

The Mikado nodded. 

  
  


Hiromasa watched as the monk covered his mother’s face with the white cloth. He mouthed the appropriate words that appeased the monk as four of the monk’s brothers carried his mother to the gilded carriage that would take her back home. The monks would keep her body cold for the next day so that he could prepare for his journey home. 

Home. 

Lady Minamoto was dead. 

Hiromasa could go home. 

But his home was the capital now, wasn’t it? 

_With Seimei._

Hiromasa shook his head. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by anything. His eyes narrowed as Kaze walked thought the gate. Hiromasa didn’t move as Kaze slowly walked over to him. 

“Do you really think that Kaide is safe at your friend’s house while he’s at the palace trying to ferret out my friends?” Kaze said pityingly. 

“You will never be able to gain access to Lord Abe’s house.” Hiromasa said coldly. 

“Why would I have to gain access? I can have her brought her at any time.” 

Hiromasa didn’t think of that. “Kari.” 

Kaze smiled. “How did you think I knew about your plans to take Kaide away from me? Kari’s been my little watch dog on Kaide this whole time. She’ll have no trouble bringing Kaide here. For her sake, you had better stop Abe no Seimei’s investigation before anyone gets hurt.” 

“Nothing I say will stop any investigation called for by Lord Abe.” 

Kaze shook his head. “Don’t be difficult. You are his good friend. Ask him as a personal favor and he’ll stop. And if not him, ask the Mikado to intercede.” 

“You think too much of my position. Lord Abe will stop nothing, and the Mikado will not listen to me.” 

The gate swung open and Kaide ran in, quickly followed by Kari. “Hiromasa!” she stopped and looked at them in confusion. “Kari told me that you were in trouble.” Kaide turned to Kari. “Of course, how could you have known.” Kaide seemed to sag at the weight of Kari’s betrayal. 

Kari smiled and grabbed Kaide. Kaide didn’t have time to react before Kari pressed a knife against her back. 

“So, Hiromasa, it seems as thought we are all here now.” Kaze said stepping closer to him. “Why don’t you and I walked over to the palace now and have a little talk with Abe no Seimei and the Mikado?” 

Hiromasa watched the large light blue butterfly circle around Kari and Kaide. He shook his head. “No, someone needs to tell Lord Abe quickly.” He said. The butterfly flew off only to be cut in half by three large men who walked thought the gate. 

“Kaze, they’re caught the others at the palace. We have to get out now!” one of them said urgently. 

Kaze shook his head. “No, Hiromasa will get them free and explain that it is all a misunderstanding. The palace officials won’t dare go against what Hiromasa says, he’s the Guardian of the city.” 

“Guardian of the city or not, they said Abe no Seimei is personally taking part of the investigation. There isn’t a man alive who can stand up to him.” One of the others said. “Get rid of these two and let’s get out of this city before they come after us!” 

“Who are you people?” Hiromasa asked, trying edge over to Kaide. 

Kaze smiled and motioned for the three men to attend to Kaide. “I’m surprise you haven’t figured it out yet, Hiromasa. I work for a large opium dealer in the North Province. With you as my brother in law, I’ve been able to anticipate everything the courts been doing and find ways around it. The court mandated purity standards for the opium sold here as well as set a tax on it. I’ve been able to find away to forge the seals and sell adulterated product without paying the proper taxes.” He put his hand on Hiromasa’s arm. “Hiromasa, come with me to the palace. Talk to the Mikado, and Kaide’s life will be spared.” 

“I can not stop the investigation.” Hiromasa said simply. 

“Then you will let Kaide die just as you let your mother and Yukina?” Kaze’s smiled was cold. 

Hiromasa recoiled as though struck. Kaze’s arm gripped his arm tightly. “Yes, I even know about Yukina. Let’s start walking.” 

Hiromasa refused to move. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I will not go.” 

Kaze motioned to his men and Kaide screamed. Hiromasa looked up. 

“Then you will watch her die.” Kaze said softly. “All your power and you can’t save even one person. How pathetic.” 

“If you hurt her, then there will be nothing that keeps me from killing you.” Hiromasa’s voice was pained. 

“No,” Kaze stood behind Hiromasa and breathed on his neck. “You see, there will always be people I can use against you. Your servants, your friends, even your capital. You’ll never be rid of me.” Kaze kissed the back of his neck. “There is no aphrodisiac stronger than your powerlessness against me.” 

Hiromasa elbowed Kaze and jumped off the porch toward Kaide. Kaide kicked back at Kari and started running towards Hiromasa as the gate was blown open and dozen palace guards entered the garden, lead by Seimei and Teridata. 

One of Kaze’s men drew his sword and cut Kaide down just as she reached Hiromasa. She fell into Hiromasa’s arms. Hiromasa dropped to his knees and looked at her. Her hot tears flowed from her face. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

Teridata motioned and the palace guards quickly disarmed Kaze’s men. Kaze pulled out his knife and grabbed Hiromasa by the hair and held his knife to his throat. “I am leaving, and you will come with me.” Kaze said to Hiromasa. 

Hiromasa motioned for Seimei and the palace guards to stay back as he gently put Kaide’s body on the ground. He then fell backwards on to Kaze. Kaze rolled out from under him and held the small knife in front of him. Hiromasa pulled out his sword that appeared at his side and fluidly brought the blade up. 

“No, please!” Kaze begged dropping his knife. 

Hiromasa brought the blade down, only to have it entangled in Seimei’s white sleeve. Hiromasa looked quickly at Seimei. “He is not a demon,” Seimei said simply. “You can not act as his judge and executioner.” 

Hiromasa growled and pulled his sword from Seimei’s sleeve. “Leave me be!” he yelled swinging again at the cowering man. 

Seimei gracefully stepped between Kaze and Hiromasa, his sleeves flying in Hiromasa’s face. “I can not allow you to do this.” 

Hiromasa, having seen Seimei’s fighting styles a number of times, was able to easily twist free of the white sleeves and kick Seimei’s feet out from under him. Seimei landed on his shoulder, but spun around and kicked behind Hiromasa’s knees. Hiromasa fell to his knees then rolled away from Seimei, bring his sword up quickly and caught the edge of Seimei’s sleeve as Seimei leapt over him. The white material tore at the shoulder, leaving Seimei with one sleeve. Seimei calmly landed. 

Hiromasa looked past Seimei and could see Teridata and the palace guards dragging the terrified man away. Hiromasa leapt over Seimei’s head and landed a few feet in front of Kaze. He brought up his sword, but was pushed aside by Seimei. “Why are you doing this?” Hiromasa yelled at him. “He killed my mother and my wife! By the laws of this land I am permitted my revenge!” He twisted away from the Onmyoji and jumped at Kaze again. 

Seimei stepped in front of the sword and skewered his shoulder. He’s calm face went white, but otherwise didn’t change. “It is because you are no longer simply a man, Hiromasa. You are the Guardian of Light. As such your powers make you much stronger than men. You must never kill a man out of anger. That is one of the prices of being a Guardian.” Hiromasa pulled back his sword and swung again, hitting Seimei’s injured shoulder with the flat of his blade shoving him out of the way. Hiromasa jumped and brought his sword to Kaze’s throat. 

Seimei grabbed the sword with his remaining sleeve and wrapped himself around Hiromasa. “Hiromasa, you tell me you trust in your Mikado. Trust that he will deliver justice!” Seimei said urgently. 

Hiromasa panted and looked hatefully at Kaze. Kaze looked at him behind Teridata and six other guards and smiled. “Just like Yukina.” Kaze said softly. 

Hiromasa yelled and launched himself at Kaze again. Seimei twisted, and Hiromasa’s sword went through his side, trapped between his ribs. Seimei’s white robe was now red. Teridata gasped, but Seimei shook his head and waved them on. Hiromasa struggled to free his sword, but Seimei grabbed the handle and fell forward onto his knees, dragging Hiromasa down with him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Hiromasa’s shoulder. 

Hiromasa froze. He watched Teridata lead Kaze and the others out of his gate, but couldn’t move as Seimei’s blood ran down his blade and onto his hands. “How could you betray me?” Hiromasa asked. 

Seimei raised his head and looked at him. “I could not let you make this mistake.” 

Hiromasa fell back on his knees and stared. Seimei grimaced as he pulled Hiromasa’s sword out of his ribs. He tossed the blood-covered sword away from them and sank to the ground, holding his side. “It was my mistake to make,” Hiromasa’s eyes were still disbelieving. “What gave you the right to stop me?” 

“I am your opposite,” Seimei panted, reaching out to Hiromasa. “It is my duty to keep your from going too far.” 

Hiromasa sat back away from Seimei’s hands. “But I was in my right!” 

Seimei shook his head. “No, Hiromasa, you are no longer held to the same code as other men. You are the Guardian. If you had killed Kaze, then what would have stopped you from killing the next man who hurt someone you cared about? Killing humans is easy, so easy, Hiromasa. Don’t you understand that we can’t let ourselves kill them? We must trust the Mikado’s justice, otherwise we compromise his power.” 

“To hell with the Mikado!” Hiromasa choked. “And to hell with you! Get out!” Hiromasa fell forward in the snow crying. 

Seimei moved closer to him, but Hiromasa roughly shoved his away. “I hate you! I never want to see you again! Get out!” Hiromasa shrieked. 

Seimei mentally called to Mitsu. The butterfly came quickly to him. “Get the others.” Seimei said as hale started beating down on them. Mitsu quietly transformed and ran off. “Please, Hiromasa, let’s get you…” 

“I said get out!” Hiromasa said sitting up. Hiromasa brought his fists up and started beating on Seimei. Seimei raised his arms to protect his face as Hiromasa hit him over and over again. After a while the blows became less forceful and Seimei wrapped his arms around Hiromasa and pulled the crying man to him. “I hate you! I hate you!” Hiromasa sobbed into Seimei’s shoulder. “I hate you!” 

Seimei closed his eyes. Several minutes later he felt Eiri and Taka pulling Hiromasa off him. They half carried, half-dragged Hiromasa into the house. Mitsu and Rin helped Seimei stand. 

“You need to stay here and have that wound looked at,” Maka said crossly. 

Seimei smiled at her wanly. “No, Lord Minamoto would not want me to stay.” He straightened up and started to the door, quickly followed by Mitsu. 

“He is only upset,” Maka called after him. “Once he calms…” 

Seimei just kept walking, promising himself that he would not let any emotion show on his face until he was in the safety of his own house. He couldn’t quite make himself believe that Hiromasa’s feeling toward him would change in the morning. Some wounds were too deep. 

  
  


Lord Minamoto left for the North Province two days later. He had a very brief audience with Takamo, Hanyo and the Mikado and told them that he intended to inter Lady Minamoto and his wife then stay to see the Minamoto estate settled. They accepted his words in shocked silence, so different was he from the way he was only days before. He did not inquire about Kaze or about any of the business of the court. 

Hiromasa didn’t mention Seimei. 

  
  


Abe no Seimei arrived at the palace a week after Hiromasa had left. He walked with steady gate to the Mikado’s private chamber and asked for an hour alone with Kaze. The Mikado had already declared that Kaze was going to die the next morning, and Seimei seemed so placid and gentle. The Mikado granted Seimei’s request. 

Titus led Seimei to the house where the prisoners were kept. They walked through several doors and unlocked several locks to arrive at a small room where Kaze was manacled to the wall by a heavy metal chain that was attached to a thick collar. Kaze sat on the floor, his fine clothes torn and filthy, his face bruised. He smiled insolently, knowing that he was a dead man. 

Seimei smiled politely as Titus set up a chair for Seimei then left, locking the door behind him. 

“Have you come to have a go at me as well?” Kaze asked mockingly. “I have to admit I was a little surprised at first the number of ‘noble’ men who came to beat on me. It must be easy to feel strong when you are beating a man who’s chained to the wall.” 

Seimei looked at Kaze, his gentle smile never leaving his face. 

“Even the Mikado had me flogged in his presence. I guess Hiromasa was as popular as I had thought.” Kaze stared at Seimei through his bruised eyes. “Of course, I thought you would be the first one here. You seemed the kind of person who would want to beat on fresh meat.” 

Seimei still didn’t say anything. 

Kaze sighed. “Maybe you’re the kind of man who needs others to work over his victims before he’ll lay a hand on him. Or maybe that sword wound that Hiromasa gave you just isn’t completely healed yet. Doesn’t matter to me. It’s not like I can fight you like this.” Kaze raised his hands. His fingers were bent painfully. Obviously broken. 

Seimei didn’t even blink. Kaze lowered his hands. “Go ahead, beat me. If that’s what makes you feel strong.” 

Seimei didn’t move. 

Kaze’s foot started bouncing slightly, betraying his nervousness. “I’m getting tired of this. You obviously came here for a reason, so what is it? What do you want? Do you want information? I’ve told everything to that sadistic monster the Mikado calls his personal guard. I have nothing left to say to him or anyone else. I told him about my boss in the North Province. I told him about the spies in the palace. There isn’t anything else he or anyone else could possibly want to know.” 

Kaze’s nervous leg bounce was more pronounced. He looked around his cell, avoiding Seimei’s face. His leg stilled and he grinned. “I know, you want to know about Hiromasa, don’t you? I knew you had a soft spot for him.” 

Kaze looked desperately at Seimei’s face, but the Onmyoji’s expression didn’t change. 

“As I told the guard, I killed his mother. I would have done it in front of him, just to spite the bitch. She had not idea what Hiromasa was worth. She had no idea how beautiful his is.” Kaze’s voice faded out as a smile smoothed out his swollen features. “I didn’t tell anyone this, but I’ll tell you,” he said looking at Seimei with a fevered excitement. “Hiromasa has the body of a god. There’s something about him that makes him even taste good. I could never get enough of the taste or smell of him. Or the feel of him.” Kaze shivered and closed his eyes, remembering. “I can still remember his face, right before he’d come in my mouth. His eyes were always closed, tearing dripping down from the corners as though he was in pain. Beautiful.” 

Kaze’s eyes opened and locked on Seimei’s. “That’s the best part of Hiromasa. No matter how strong and powerful he is, he is still delicate, fragile even. And he was constantly fighting himself. He wouldn’t allow himself to feel pleasure when we fucked. I always had to pull it out of him. You would have thought that somewhere along the line someone would have at least started to undo some of the damage that bitch of a mother did to him.” 

Kaze looked away, his leg bouncing again. “I did him a favor when I killed her. Do you know that she entertained three differently men the night they put her late husband into the ground? She had not problems flaunting her ‘assets’ and satisfying her needs when it suited her. I heard she even got off watching her men play with Hiromasa when he was a boy.” Kaze made a disgusted sound. “And they say I’m a monster! Do you know he had a sister?” 

Seimei’s eyes widened slightly, but Kaze was looking away and didn’t catch it. 

“Yukina. She was two years younger than Hiromasa. I used to see her and Hiromasa out walking with their father when he was still alive. You could tell just by looking at her that she was going to be a beauty when she grew up. Three years after the bitch had her husband killed, she got jealous of her 12-year-old daughter and gave her to an old ‘friend’. Hiromasa went nuts and fought off the guy and his guards. That bitch was so infuriated she had him caned. When the retainer who was doing the caning refused to hit him any more, she took the cane from him and continued to beat him. They tell me you could see this bones through the rips in his skin.” 

Kaze shifted painfully and looked at Seimei. Seimei’s expression didn’t betray his thoughts. “After she was done, she got drunk with her ‘friends’, and refused to allow anyone to tend to him. After a time, she had her own daughter brought in and forced her to entertain her guests. I guess in their inebriated state, they couldn’t tell how rough they were being with her, her screams brought Hiromasa crawling into their room. They had him held down and forced him to watch and then beat him again.” 

“By then the Governor had heard about what was going on. He rode to the Minamoto estate and saved Hiromasa. He tried to save Yukina, but it was too late. The damage done to her was too great and they couldn’t stop the bleeding. She died a few days later. 

“The Governor kept Hiromasa at his house and prepared him for court. He also let it be known that any man who lay with Lady Minamoto would answer to him. As you can imagine, Lady Minamoto’s paramours vanished very quickly. I was the first man who paid any attention to her. She fell all over herself to please me.” 

Kaze smiled at Seimei. “Rotten bitch. She was a lousy lay. I don’t understand how Hiromasa could be related to her.” 

Kaze was silent for a while as he pretended to look around his room. His eyes nervously kept glancing at Seimei. The Onmyoji still hadn’t said anything to him. It was unnerving. 

“They say you’re some kind of a priest or a monk or something.” Kaze said breaking the silence. “I never really got a clear understanding of what exactly your role at the palace is. What are you?” 

Seimei didn’t answer him. 

Kaze’s leg started bouncing again. “If you’re a monk here to give me a blessing or something, get to it. It’s not like I have all the time in the world.” 

Seimei finally stood up and walked over to Kaze. Kaze cringed back, and Seimei held his hand out in front of him. A warm light flooded the room. Kaze screamed once as the sound of bones creaking sounded hollowly throughout the small room. 

When Seimei stepped away Kaze looked up at him, dazed. Slowly, Kaze looked down at his fingers. They were whole and unbroken. He brought his hand and touched his face. The swelling and bruising was gone. Kaze stretched out, all of his pains gone. “Who are you?” He asked, breathlessly. 

Seimei smiled at him. “Lord Minamoto is the Guardian of Light. However, he is not this city’s only Guardian.” 

Kaze blinked. “But no one said…” 

“Of course they didn’t.” Seimei shrugged. “I’ve been a Guardian of this city so long that it’s easy for most to just forget about me. And very few understand the true nature of the Guardians of the city.” 

“But you saved me from Hiromasa, you must be good.” Kaze said with a smug confidence. “And you healed me. You must be here to free me.” 

Seimei’s smile grew slightly. “On the contrary. Guardians are neither good nor evil. Lord Minamoto is the Guardian of Light, the bringer of compassion and mercy.” 

Kaze laughed. “Are you sure about that? He didn’t seem very compassionate or merciful to me.” 

Seimei didn’t respond. 

Kaze’s leg started bouncing again. “So unchain me and let’s get out of here.” 

“I am not here to free you,” Seimei said walking to the door. 

“Then why’d you come?” Kaze demanded, suddenly angry. 

Seimei turned his head and smiled. “I am Lord Minamoto’s opposite. Work it out for yourself.” He knocked on the door. 

“Wait!” Kaze shouted. “You cured me! You aren’t going to leave me here like this! You can’t!” 

“I cured you so that you would be in perfect health for tomorrow. I didn’t want your injuries to prevent you from appreciating tomorrow’s events.” The door opened and Seimei walked out leaving Kaze yelling after him. 


End file.
